Three Times a Lady
by PocketFarryn
Summary: There's a werecat roaming throughout La Push, and Seth Clearwater is mesmerized by the idea. He stops at nothing to find it. However, when he does, he automatically imprints on the creature. The catch? She wants nothing to do with a mutt.
1. Cheap Shots

**Title:** Three Times a Lady.  
**Author:** PocketFarryn.  
**Rating:** Mature.  
**Pairings:** Seth Clearwater/Original Character.  
**Summary:** There's a were-cat roaming throughout La Push, and Seth Clearwater is mesmerized by the idea. He stops at nothing to find it. However, when he does, he automatically imprints on the creature. The catch? She wants nothing to do with a mutt.  
**Warnings:** Violence, language, and adult themes.  
**AN:** _Because he's so cute._

* * *

**"A were-_what_?"** Embry Call questioned through a mouthful of food; his slender black brows furrowing into a confused frown upon his face.

Sam Uley stood a few feet away from the young men gathered around Emily Young's dinner table. He leaned back against the counter-top, arms crossed over his broad chest.

**"I said Em got a glimpse of a were-cat near the river when she was out on a hike with Claire,"** he reiterated with minor irritation.

**"They're rare creatures, especially around Washington, but they're just as dangerous as the next beast that's prowling around,"** Sam added to further his point.

The boys needed to know how serious this new problem was.

**"So it's like a giant cat? We have a giant cat problem?"** Quil Ateara quirked a brow as he popped a large biscuit into his mouth.

**"Does it cough up giant fur balls?"** A teasing smirk outlined Jared's snide remark.

Sam frowned.** "You guys should be taking this as serious as if we had a bloodsucker on our hands."**

**"It's a pussycat. Throw some water on it and it'll run away in a hissing fit,"** Jared chimed in once again.

**"Are you sure it wasn't just a large cougar?"** Seth Clearwater turned to the woman that had spotted the creature; his head tipping to the side as curiosity sparked within his dark eyes.

Emily Young pushed some strands of her black hair behind her ear, looking up from the pot on the stove. She gave a soft smile. **"I'm sure of what I saw. You know, Claire saw the were-cat too. You don't doubt Claire now do you, Quil?"**

She knew her comment would cause at least one of the boys to lose interest in objecting. Quil clamped up quickly with a slight pout playing on his lips and looked away in defeat.

**"The cat was as large as you boys. My goodness, it was beautiful though. We made eye contact for a split second. Obviously, it didn't attack us. Just simply walked away, as if we weren't a threat."**

**"You don't think we're beautiful?"** Embry laid a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Emily shook her head, a grin playing on her lips, and turned back to the pot, ignoring the young shape-shifter.

Seth looked back to Sam.** "So if it's not a threat, it'll just go back to wherever if came from, right?"**

**"We don't know that. It didn't attack the girls this time, but there are other innocent people. It might not stay in La Push either, it might migrate down to Forks, and then we'll have a bigger problem on our hands,**" he warned; his eyes exasperating and menacing.

**"Wait,"** Seth spoke up, **"Is it like a werewolf or a shape-shifter? I mean, does it shift into human at any point and does it think like a human too?"**

Seth couldn't quite wrap his mind around the existence of other shifters. Which was ridiculous because the young man had seen many strange things since his transformation. The confusion that sparked his questions must have shown on his face because Quil cut in before Sam could utter a word against Seth's curiosity.

**"It's essentially a shape-shifter."**

**"Why would it have any reason to attack other humans? Or _eat_ them for that matter?"** Seth asked before he added his opinion,** "I doubt it would attack someone after passing up the opportunity to do so to Emily and Claire. They were practically sitting ducks. No offense, of course."**

**"Who said anything about eating them? Your imagination is awfully wild, Seth."** Embry teased with a half grin.

Sam seemed to become frustrated by the younger members' doubt. **"We don't know anything about this beast. We have to treat it as a threat, or we'll suffer the consequences of when it turns out to be a danger to our pack, _and_ the humans."** The tone in his voice was clear, and it silenced anymore debate around the table.

While the group ate in silence, Seth's imagination started to get the better of him. What exactly did a were-cat resemble? Could it just be a giant cat? Perhaps Emily made a mistake, and it was just a cougar? Was it vicious, and did it pose harm to anyone? On the other hand, maybe it just wanted to be left alone. All these thoughts baffled the young werewolf. He tried to picture the beast with glowing red eyes, and as a saber tooth tiger. He even pictured it as an enormous tabby cat sitting on a branch, cleaning its paw. That thought made him smile to himself.

He wanted to find out more.

* * *

Dinner at Emily's ended quickly, and Seth went straight home afterward.

He lunched himself into an intense studying period. Seth never thought he'd enjoy researching one particular subject.

**"If there are legends on us, there's gotta be legends on them,"** he spoke absently.

**"What's got you talking to yourself?"** his sister inquired, poking her head in the door.

He knew what she would say, knew how she would react, if he told her exactly what happened to be going through his mind at that moment. But then again, she already knew when she frowned at her younger brother.

He gave a grin. **"I'm just doing research, sis."**

**"Seth, don't you dare go running off after this cat. It's just as dangerous as us, and I'm sure it doesn't like dogs,"** she heatedly spoke.

Seth let out a sigh, staring back at the computer screen. **"Yeah, I know. I won't go running off on my own, Leah,"** he murmured.

She didn't believe him for a second, and it irritated her. Leah left the doorway with a low growl and some colorful words about pesky little brothers.

He frowned, but continued his research. It didn't get him far. Seth couldn't find anything on the were-cat. It wasn't nearly as popular as his species. Letting out a sigh, Seth gave up for the night. He switched off his computer, and climbed into bed. Crossing his arms behind his head, the young man stared at the blank ceiling. Once more, his imagination took a hold of him, and he fell asleep dreaming of the creature with the shady history.

* * *

Seth awoke to the loud screeching of his alarm clock. He would have attempted to ignore it, but the screeching only became louder each minute that slipped by. To a normal human, it might have sounded bearable, however Seth had the "sometimes curse" of extraordinary hearing. Right now, it felt like an arrow being shoved into his ears. Finally, he decided it was time to get up.

**"Why did I set it on a Saturday?"** he groaned, slapping his palm down onto the clock. The half-asleep man didn't think to watch his strength, which he regretted when he turned his newest alarm clock into a pancake of metal. Seth let out a ragged sigh as he forced himself to climb out of bed.

Leah had already left to do whatever it was that she disappeared on Saturdays to do. He didn't care much. The man stretched his arms above his head, grinning when he heard each of his joints pop to life. It always refreshed him a little. He shuffled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he went. Seth turned on the water in the shower, and stripped himself of his articles of clothing. He eagerly stepped into the cold spray of water, groaning in relief as the water eased his tense muscles. The man ran his hands through his hair, turning around so his back faced the jet of water. Showers always felt the best in the mornings.

Of course, while he had nothing better to do in the shower, other than shampoo his hair and such, his mind wandered to the imagines of the were-cat. It bothered him too much to not check up on. He wanted to see the creature for himself. Something tugged at him to do so. He had made up his mind on this, and nothing would change it. No matter how much his sister protested to it, Seth would find this giant cat.

Seth finished up with his shower, stepping out; he wrapped a towel around his abdomen, and proceeded into his bedroom. He shuffled through the closest, picking out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Tossing the towel off, Seth hastily dressed, jammed on his shoes, and bounded out the front door.

He could only guess where Emily and Claire had been, what spot they had stopped at when they glimpsed the being. The young werewolf arrived there in record time, surveying his surroundings with curious eyes. However, he found no sign of the creature. Frowning, he lifted his nose to the air, and took a deep whiff. Still, Seth found no unique smell of the were-cat. He let out a low growl of frustration.

**"This isn't fair."** He stalked beside the river. **"I _need_ to see what my opposite looks like."**

He let out another low growl. His body trembled with the frustration that leaked into his veins. He felt his transformation coming on, and he didn't feel like stopping it. Without a second thought, his body burst into that of his were-form. He shook off for a moment, easing into the feel of phasing again. His sandy colored fur glistened under the bright morning light, and he began his he wade through the cold river water.

As he came up on the other side, a scent hit his nose like a sucker punch to the jaw. His ears perked up; his eyes darted towards the direction the breeze had wafted. The were-cat was on the move now, stalking through the forest with a silent purpose.

Seth jumped at the chance, charging in the direction the scent came from. He knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't a brilliant idea to sneak up on another mythical creature. That he just asked for a bag of trouble to land in his lap, for a reason to be attacked by the creature. He couldn't help this surge of excitement that rippled through his veins. Seth bounded over a fallen tree, nearly tripping over his own paws, gracelessly rushing across a small valley. He came to an abrupt, and skidding, halt on the other side. The scent was the thickest here; it intoxicated him and wrapped him in such a strange and intense sensation that he couldn't understand it. His ears twitched at the faintest noise.

The hard blow came from his left. Seth was hurdled across the forest, only coming to a halt when he slammed against a towering oak tree. He yelped, slumping to the ground, barely able to keep his vision from blurring on him. He heard the creature, lurking a few inches away. A fierce growl erupted from its throat. Seth was reminded of a show he had saw once, where a tiger made the exact same sound. The sound one would make right after winning a life or death match. It gave a loud and prominent growl of dominance, of anger and menace.

He shook off the growing headache and lifted his head to gather a look at the creature. It felt as though his world had stopped spinning, as if everything came to a sudden halt when their eyes locked.

The eyes were the mere image of crystals against the translucent sunlight. They were sharp, and predatory. Its form was a few inches shorter than his, the fur was thicker and longer than what the shifters possessed. The color was a yellowish tan that faded to white on its underbelly; the black rosettes that decorated its head were accompanied by small spots of the same color that tapered off into larger spots on the hind legs and tail. The were-cat swished its long and elegant tail in a warning to the shape-shifter.

Seth's mind became captured by the beautiful beast that stalked closer to him. It snarled, the teeth glinting against the rays of light that cast through the canopy above. Without giving him a chance to gather his bearings, the were-cat lunged with extended claws. The attack was clearly directed to kill. Seth yelped, barely scrambling out of the way of the ferocious attack.

He skidded around, and bared his own teeth. However, despite his warning snarl, he could not bring himself to attack it. The werewolf found himself frozen in his tracks, staring down the angry feline. It wouldn't stop attacking him, but perhaps there was a way to get around that. The only thing he could think of was to phase back to his human form, and he did so.

If the cat had any shred of humanity in it, then it wouldn't rip his limbs off. He gambled his life on his phase, and he had to hold back a chuckle. He wasn't the gambler of the pack, that was all Jared, but here he was- making the bet of a lifetime.

Seth stood before the were-cat as a man, and not as his counterpart, a beast. Its tail swished, and a low rumble of anger slipped through its teeth. Seth braced himself for an attack, ready to move away if needed. However, it seemed to second-guess attacking a human. Slowly, the were-cat began to back away, eyes remaining locked on Seth.

**"Wait,"** he breathed out,** "Please, just wait a moment."**

The ears flattened against its head, and it let out another snarl. It crouched lower, continuing to distance itself from the werewolf.

**"I won't harm you, I promise,"** he pleaded. **"Let's just talk, okay?"**

The creature stopped. Not because he asked, but because it was clearly confused by his sudden words. He acted as though they had been old friends that had had a little dispute. It irritated the feline, and it was apparent by the hiss that escaped its curled lips.

**"Seth!"** A scream shocked them both. The pack was coming, and coming fast. They knew what had happened, and there was no doubt that their intentions were to destroy the were-cat. He looked at the creature with pleading eyes, eyes that poured emotion it was not familiar with. There was a hiss, and then it fled the scene without a second thought.

It felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. His fingers itched to reach out to the spot that the creature had once occupied. He felt emptied of life, and saddened for a reason he could not explain. It was unbearable.

All he could do was stare after the creature. Even when the pack surrounded him, and asked if he was all right, what happened, and a million other questions, he just kept staring. Finally, Embry and Quil had to pull him back to reality, and Seth reluctantly returned to his home.

**"Make no mistake,"** he growled to his sister, **"I will go back tomorrow."**


	2. Sharp Tongues

**Title**: Three Times a Lady.  
**Author**: PocketFarryn.  
**Rating**: Mature.  
**Pairings**: Seth Clearwater/Original Character.  
**Summary for previous chapter**: _Previously, Seth had a run in with the were-cat during not so grand circumstances. Now he's struggling with a whole new palette of emotions._  
**Warnings**: Some instances of sexual tension.  
**AN**: _Please enjoy._

* * *

**"Seth, she tried to kill you!"** Leah exclaimed the next morning. **"Haven't you learned your lesson?"**

He growled, **"She felt threatened! She didn't know what to think."**

**"She attacked you first, Seth."** Leah glared.** "She didn't even give you a warning!"**

**"I said that she felt _threatened_. I came rushing in without an explanation, and she saw it as an assault. She did what was natural,"** he shot back; his gaze heated.

**"What was natural for a _beast_, maybe,"** she hissed.

His eyes flared with anger. **"Don't you dare talk about her like that,"** his tone was cautionary, daring his sister to say another word against the were-cat.

She could hardly believe her little brother took that tone with her, let alone defending an enemy.

Leah narrowed her eyes, deflecting the confusion with anger. **"Why do protect someone that tried to rip your throat out?"**

He looked at her; his eyes echoing more than confusion, more than a hopeless emotion. **"I don't know, Leah. I just don't know. It's just something I have to do. I have to see her again, I want to see her in person. Human to human,"** his voice was strained with uncertainty.

She had lost the battle with her brother. That look in his eyes was exactly how she felt about someone once upon a time. She let out a long sigh of defeat.

Seth didn't say anymore as he stormed out of the house, and headed back to where he had had his encounter with the stunning were-cat. The destruction of their altercation was there, but of course, she was not.

**"I've got no idea where she's gone,"** he growled through clenched teeth.

**"She could be in the next state by now."**

Her scent had faded since the night before, and even though he could barely catch a whiff, the unique aroma was still enough to make his heart stutter in adoration.

He felt like sinking into the dirt, and just disappearing for the time being. He shuffled with slumped shoulders down to the small creak. The water as clear as if he looked through a glass panel, his reflection sickened him as he bent down, gathering water in the palms of his hands, and splashing it against his face. He felt like crying, and he didn't understand why. His hands trembled as he slapped at his reflection in the water.

Angry, hurt, confused.

Seth needed to go home, nothing was there for him. He forced himself to stand up, to distance himself from the place she had been. He acted insane, and it frustrated him. He turned his head to where the little creek pooled into a small pond. His eyes flickered to something reclining in a tall tree.

For a moment, he thought for sure he had imagined things. That his desperation had somehow caused a mirage and the thought was more than enough to shake him to his core.

A woman with flawlessly pale skin lay asleep in the tree. She was propped against the trunk of the tree, her long legs hanging down over the branch that she slept on. Her arms crossed over her bare abdomen. His eyes wandered over her body, and he felt his own react. The woman's caramel hair fell over her shoulders like a cascading waterfall, it was ruffled from restless sleep and he noticed a few small twigs and leafs stuck in it.

Seth bit down hard on his bottom lip in an attempt not to launch himself across the trivial distance, and pounce on the sleeping woman. His hands twitched at his sides as he fought the urge to do anything at all. He attempted to focus on her attire instead of just her bare features. He took in the ripped and tattered worn jeans that were long enough to fall over her feet, allowing only her toes to peek out beneath the fabric. She wore no shoes, and it made him smile for some reason. Her shirt was one that he defined as a 'belly shirt', simple black, short sleeved, that exposed the flesh of her pale stomach. He didn't notice any other accessories, no make up, no piercings, and no jewelry.

Looking her over didn't help his situation. He had fought it long enough.

_Calm down_, he thought, _just take it easy. Approach her quietly, and make it known that you're not a threat to her._

So he approached her as stealthy as possible, avoiding anything that would make a sudden noise. He even went as far as to hold his breath until he was right under the tree where she lay. Seth let the air escape his lungs in a soft breath. He gawked up at her, amazed that she had yet to catch his scent. The man had certainly caught hers when he crossed the stream. It was amazing, just like the night before, if not more powerful. What about this creature's presence did he find so enthralling?

Her eyes snapped open before he even had a chance to react. They glowered down at him, and he hated that look of disgust in her eyes. He couldn't even find his words, but she made no move to leave her spot while he stood there like a fool.

Eventually, she did get fed up with all his gawking. **"Can I help you with something, _dog_?"** She growled with frustration, the insult meant to cut deep.

Her voice captivated him though, despite the clear insult she had tossed at him.

**"Who are you?"** he breathed out.

She narrowed her eyes.** "That's none of your business."**

**"Please,"** his voice was so compelling, **"I just want to know your name."**

Her glaring eyes made him feel sheepish and coy and so many things.

**"As if I'd give a _werewolf _my name,"** she growled.

"**I'm not-"** he stuttered quietly, **"I'm not a werewolf."**

**"You smell like a dog so there for you are a dog."**

**"I'm a shape-shifter,"** he clarified before adding, **"-just like yourself."**

Seth didn't think it was humanly possible for her eyes to narrow anymore without closing, but the were-cat certainly managed an exasperated look. **"We're _nothing _alike,"** she hissed through tight lips.

It felt like a nail twisting in his heart, but he ignored the feeling for now. Pressing on, he said, **"I'm Seth Clearwater. "**

She scrunched up her nose as if he smelled bad. **"Just because you volunteer _your_ name, dog, doesn't change my opinion of you."**

She glared. **"Why don't you go fetch a bone and play somewhere else?"**

He murmured, **"I would rather stay here."**

It seemed, for the time being, she had given up shooing away the pesky puppy. Reclining her head back against the bark of the tree, she closed her eyes and said, **"Just keep your flees to yourself, dog."**

An relieved, ecstatic grin spread across his face. He knew her cold behavior shouldn't make him delighted. It wasn't so much that, as it was that Seth suddenly felt she had given him permission to be by her side. Seth sat down under the branch she rested on, his back against the trunk of the tree as well. He crossed his legs, and leaned up to look at her. He couldn't stop watching her; even as she slept, he was fascinated. Seth found he could stare up at her for forever. At least that's what he thought, but even the captivated wolf found himself dozing off before long.

She had been waiting for the moment.

* * *

The sly feline had slipped away while Seth had naively fallen asleep. When he awoke to find her gone, it felt as though someone had slapped him across the face. He stared longingly at the spot she had once been, on the brink of tears. None of this made sense.

Night had fallen, and he knew his sister and pack would come looking it he didn't get home soon. As hesitant as he felt, Seth turned away from the tree, and trudged through the stream. He cast one hopeless glance in its direction before disappearing deep into the forest.

When he returned home, Leah was there to greet him.** "Seth, why don't you go out with Quil and Embry tonight?"** She held a convincing smile, but her tone _pleaded_ with him.

The last thing he wanted to do was to go out tonight. All Seth wanted to do was crawl into bed, and dream about the certain were-creature. Nevertheless, he knew he owed his sister for allowing him, without too much fighting, to go find the were-cat again. Reluctant as he was, Seth gave a slow nod.

Leah smiled. **"Good because they're already waiting for you over at the arcade."**

Seth groaned to himself. He didn't feel like going to the little strip mall in Forks, let alone the loud, and busy arcade. However, since he had already promised his sister, Seth turned back around, left the house, and headed for the crowded arcade.

He walked inside the place with drooping shoulders, eyes glued to the concrete floor. Quil flung his arm around the other man's shoulders. **"Come on, cheer up already!"**

**"Yeah, Seth. You're being such a downer."** Embry frowned as he looked over to Quil. **"Let's play that two person shooter. I feel like kicking your ass."**

**"In your dreams,"** Quil retorted.

The two boys rushed over to the unoccupied machine, tossing their quarters inside as if they didn't mean a thing. Just like that, it was as if Seth was invisible. Not that he minded much anymore, in fact he preferred it more in his time of confusion. A loud growl caught his attention, and his heart stuttered over its rhythm. However, he frowned when he found the source to be nothing more than a Safari game. He couldn't take it anymore, Seth turned on his heel, and bolted out of the arcade.

Just as he did so, a peculiar scent hit his nose. He stumbled over his feet, grabbing a hold of one of the streetlamps in order to steady himself. He lifted his eyes to examine his surroundings. She was there, somewhere so close to him.

A small bell jingled from the store a few spots over, and someone said a polite goodbye. His eyes locked onto the target like a missile on a mission. The female held the door open for an elderly woman, listening to the old woman's babble about how kids were getting manners again. In her left hand, she held a large hamburger, and she took an eager bite out of it as she waited for the old woman to enter. Letting the door fall shut, the woman took a few steps, then stiffened up abruptly.

Her bright eyes seemed to glow in the obscurity of the night. They found Seth's, and her chewing slowed to a halt. The look on her face depicted her as if she had just been caught doing something completely out of character. She swallowed hard, eyes narrowing into fine slits.

**"Damn bloodhound,"** she hissed under her breath.

Seth's hearing caught it though.

**"Why did you leave without saying anything?"** Seth asked.

**"Why do you think?"** she answered before he could, **"Because I didn't want a dog following me."**

Seth didn't have a clever comeback. The remark hurt him just as much as her other insults. He let his line of vision drop from her scowling face, and back to the pavement. He knew that he must have looked like a whipped dog, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to see her sullen face, and know it was his fault.

Her footsteps were as light as a feather, and perhaps if it weren't for his keen senses, he wouldn't have been able to hear her coming. His head snapped up, just as the hamburger was thrust into his face.

**"Eat,"** she ordered. **"You look like a scrawny mutt, and it's putting _me_ off."**

Seth shook his head. His eyes still flooding with different emotions as he stared at her face. She only attempted to be sweet to him to get him off her case, he knew that more than anything. Perhaps if he refused her kind gestures, she'd stick around in order to try again, and again. She narrowed her eyes again, retracting her hand, and taking another bite out of the burger.

**"Suit yourself,"** she mumbled.

Turning on her heel, the were-cat began to head in the opposite direction. Seth, of course had other plans when it came to that. In a swift movement, he reached his hand out, and grabbed a hold of her forearm. Her eyes flared with anger, and a hiss of air escaped her lungs. In a quick motion, Seth pulled the woman back to him, closing the short distance they had between them. He stared down at her with fond eyes, and she returned the gesture with heated ones.

**"Why do you keep bothering me so much?"** She hissed.

**"It's hard to explain,"** he whispered.

He became lost in her eyes, as if drowning in a pool of icy water. However, he didn't mind in the least bit, he could drown repeatedly as long as it was _her_ that was causing it.

**"I'll give you 'till the count of three to let go of me, dog,"** she warned, **"And if you don't, I'll phase right here and expose these _innocent _people to what's _really _lurking in the shadows."**

Her threat was real. It was unbelievably sound. She was genuinely sincere about her warning, and he knew he had no advantage over her. Holding her would only serve to expose both of them as monsters to the people of Forks. Grudgingly, Seth released her arm.

However, she didn't move away. She stood there as their bodies nearly touched, her head tilted back to stare him down. That's exactly what she was doing, staring him down. She wasn't about to turn her back to a _dog_, or concede first defeat by stepping away.

He let out a low growl, his eyes trailing from her face to her chest. For one of the purest minds ever, he began to have some suddenly impure thoughts. Her breasts weren't large, he noted with a half-smile. They almost looked like they might fit exactly into the palms of his hands. He caught himself in time as he felt his hand twitch to test the thought out.

The were-cat let out a low hiss, **"Move, dog."**

**"I'll step back if you tell me your name,"** he managed a growl of his own, though it paled in comparison.

She contemplated it for a moment. The inner conflict reflected in her eyes as she finally exhaled in irritation. **"You may call me Echo. Nothing more, nothing less."**

He had made progress, and it shown in his face. As promised, Seth took a step away from her, and bowed his head as he conceded defeat. Echo, the agitated were-cat, scowled at him, turned on her heel, and began to walk away once more.

**"Where will you go?"** Seth spoke up.

**"Home."** She glared over her shoulder.

**"Can I see you again?"** his voice was painfully optimistic.

**"You're a real idiot, dog"** she grumbled.** "Of course you can't see me again. However, from what I've gathered, you aren't the type to take no for an answer. And your nose knows no bounds, mutt."**

He gave a huge grin. **"You're absolutely right. I _will_ find you."**

**"Have fun wasting your time,"** she retorted before disappearing into the crowded parking lot.

He stared after her for a moment longer before he headed back home. He'd need to get up early if he wanted to find a certain pussycat. It wasn't cat and mouse anymore.

No, it was something along the lines of, eager wolf and elusive leopard. It sounded like a fun game indeed.


	3. Headon Collision

The next morning, Seth was out the door before anyone else in the house even woke up. The air was crisp, the sun had barely began to peek over the towering trees, and fresh dew was sprinkled on the long grass of the valley. Seth ran his usual path, excitement hanging off every breath, as he climbed over, slid under, and dodged anything and everything in his way. The young man came to a sharp halt, raising his head to sniff the air. He could smell her scent throughout the forest, as if she had left a trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow. Though there was, something else mixed with the scent. He could sense her anxiety; she was riddled with it. He wanted to know why; he _needed_ to know why. Was it his fault?

He took another long inhale of the breeze. Her sweet aroma quivered with apprehension, and a very slight dash of panic. She was on the move, quick and steady were her feet against the rough terrain. Seth could feel it as if he was running along side her. He licked his lips out of anticipation, and bolted from his spot. He ran with purpose, he just had to catch the were-cat. He growled at the thought, a smile twisting onto his face.

She took a turn, and he repeated her gesture. She did another, and he mimicked it. He was almost on her tail now, he could feel it, yet for some reason, he could not see her. His eyes were superior to a human's, he could see for far distances, clearer than anyone else could. Yet she remained hidden to him. Seth narrowed his eyes in frustration.

**"What's going on?"** he growled to himself.

Then he realized it all too suddenly. In fact, the look of shear panic on her face must have mimicked his. They both most have been lost in thoughts, his focused on her, and hers he was not quite sure of. However, when she turned the corner, avoiding a tree, and just appearing out of thin air, it caused quite a stir. His eyes widened to the size of china saucers as he realized there was no stopping.

Their bodies clashed in a tangled mess as they slammed against the ground. He let out a yelp when the back his head smacked against a tree root, and she let out a cry when she smacked her forehead against his own. He lay there for a moment, trying to understand just what had happened. Echo took in a sharp breath, holding her palm to her temple. Seth's eyes traveled across her pained expression, the furrowing of her slick brows, the corners of her mouth that dipped down into a permanent frown, and her tightly closed eyes. It stung his heart that he had caused such an expression, yet he secretly adored the fact he was gifted with the chance to see another expression of hers.

Echo shook her head, stray strands of her hair sticking to her sweaty cheeks, and the rest of it becoming messy from the gesture. She opened her eyes, only to narrow them at the man below her. The position dawned on him before it ever crossed her mind. His eyes trailed down her form, to where she was straddling his waist. He bit down on his tongue to avoid saying anything, and groaned at the mere thought.

His body, and mind, was going through too many changes.

She snarled. **"Why don't you watch where you're going, dog?"**

Seth's line of vision snapped back to her face. **"I didn't see you until it was too late. I'm sorry."**

She glared. **"You should be,"** she hissed, **"Dumb dog."** Echo pushed herself up, brushing off the knees of her jeans. She lingered over him for a moment longer before stepping away.

Seth sat up with a disappointed look crossing his features. **"At least it didn't take me too long to find you."**

Echo sneered. **"Don't get so high and mighty, dog. You didn't _find_ me, I ran into you."**

The young man stared at her for a moment longer before opening his mouth to question her.** "Why were you anxious?"** He didn't sense anything with her now, _other than irritation_.

She gave him an incredulous look. **"What are you talking about? I'm not nervous about anything, nor _was_ I nervous. Mind your own business, mutt."**

Seth stood up. **"I know you were uneasy. I could _feel_ it, Echo."**

**"You mean you could _smell_ it."** She corrected with narrowed eyes. **"Just like you can smell my absolute revulsion for your kind. Doesn't smell too nice does it?"**

Her comeback stung a tad, but he was slowly getting used to that. **"Actually, you smell divine to my nose."** He smiled.

She growled. **"Keep your super-sniffer to yourself, mutt."**

**"Kind of hard, when you've got such an appealing aroma about you."** He gave smug smirk.

Echo narrowed her icy eyes. **"Listen, dog. If you don't want me to go running off and leaving you here all alone, then you better back off, and _shut up_."**

**"I'd just chase after you then,"** he answered honestly. It was exactly what he would do, what he had been doing for the past few days. **"And I'd catch you just as quick."**

She scoffed. **"If you think you're being cute, you're dead wrong. You need a muzzle, little doggy."**

A small pout formed on Seth's lips, and he decided against anymore arguing. Echo gave a satisfied smirk, and leaped onto another large branch, settling there. Once more, she let her legs hang over the edge of the branch, and crossed her arms over her chest. Seth found his opportunity to get a little closer to her; he bounded onto the same limb, crouching down a few inches away from her. Her eyes dared him to inch any closer, and he'd be losing an eyeball to her sharp nails. He gave a half grin at her expression.

**"So where are you from?"** he asked.

She ignored him with a tiny snort of impatience.

He tried again.** "So what's being a were-cat like? What are some of the legends surrounding your kind?"**

Again, she ignored his meaningless question. She was stubborn, but so was he.

**"Why don't _you_ explain about your species?"** Echo leaned her head against the truck of the tree. If anything, the question would get him off of her case for awhile.

A broad grin crossed his face. **"Well, we're not exactly werewolves. We're Shape-shifters, and by 'we', I mean the entire Quileute tribe. Our original ancestors chose to phase into wolves when the time came, and we've all carried the same sort when our time comes. It just became built into us."**

**"That still doesn't make me like you, dog,"** she said.

He sucked in a deep breath. She knew how to kick a dog. **"Uh, we can hear the thoughts of our pack mates. We can feel what they're feeling, we're all connected."**

**"Sounds like no one gets any privacy,"** she mumbled. **"Must be horrible to be inside a dog's head all the time. You all must have the same thoughts; where did I hide my bone, or something."**

Despite the insult, he smiled. **"We only hear and feel each other when we've transformed. When we're human, we don't hear anything. So, we do get our privacy, _sometimes_."**

She scoffed. **"A dog is a dog, whether phasing involved or not."**

Seth frowned. **"The same could be said about you, Echo."**

**"We cats are sophisticated creatures. We don't mindlessly chase our tails, or dig in the garden for bones we've hidden. We're leaders, not followers. It's our way, or no way. You dogs follow each other around like you're lost without a pack member. It's pretty pathetic, don't you think?"**

He let his eyes drop away from her face, searching the ground for nothing in particular. She was a cold one, a loner that kept reminding him of it every chance she got. Reminding him that he wasn't wanted in her life. He wasn't needed. It didn't seem fair that it felt like he would die without her. It didn't seem right that he had become so attached by just a glance.

**"Do you live out in the wild, Echo? Do you live in this forest?"** he asked.

She laughed. It was a mocking laugh, yet musical to Seth's ears. **"What do you think I am, a wolf or something?"** She paused for a moment. **"I built myself a home, a _temporary_ home, here in the forest. A little comfortable place."**

**"Can I see it? I've never seen a cat's home,"** he said slyly.

**"Sorry, boy, but I don't bring dogs home,"** she smirked.

**"What if I find it? Can I come in and take a look around then?"** His eyes were so eager. If he had been in his wolf form, it would have been his tail that would have betrayed his enthusiasm.

She scoffed. **"Even if you have the best nose around, you won't find my little home."** Her tone held a superior sense of confidence.

**"I'm not usually a betting man, but I'll take this gamble,"** he grinned.

**"All right, dog. Suit yourself with this one, but you won't succeed,"** she smirked.

Abruptly, a vibration shivered from within his pocket. He reached inside, and pulled out his cell phone. His eyes hastily scanned the message from Sam Uley. Seth groaned, teeth clenched, he shoved the phone back into his pants pocket. He reluctantly jumped down from the branch, looking back up at her. **"I have to go,"** he said weakly.

**"Then go."** She quirked a brow. Of course, she'd be indifferent to him leaving.

He decided against lingering anymore. It hurt too much. His eyes flashed with pain before he bolted from the spot, and barreled through the forest. He needed to get home fast, finish whatever Sam wanted, and get back as quick as possible. The chances of her being there were slim to none. It wouldn't deter him from returning though. He'd always return. _Always_.


	4. A Small Shred

The serious nature of the situation was apparent from the moment Seth Clearwater stepped through the door. Sam Uley sat at the head of the table, a permanent frown on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. Quil sat to his left, staring at the table as if it was the most interesting object in the world. Embry sat to his right, his eyes exuding vexation as he glanced towards where Seth had come in. Seth took a seat next to Embry, and gave a questioning look towards Sam.

Sam spoke with an edge to his tone.** "There was a vampire attack in Forks."**

Seth's heart skipped a beat. He was_ not_ expecting that kind of news. If anything, he honestly had thought he had been dragged to the meeting because of his recent afternoon activities. The surprise was written all over his speechless face, mouth agape like a dumbstruck fool.

Sam continued, **"The bloodsucker killed two people in a span of an hour. There were no witnesses to the actual murders. However, both people were seen with the same unfamiliar woman. She was the last person seen with both victims alive. From the way the witnesses described her, we are definitely dealing with a vampire. There's no doubt about it."**

Quil looked up.** "Do we know if there's more than one?"**

**"Seeing as there was only one set of bite marks, and she was the only one seen with them at the time, we're going to assume she's a solo-vampire, working alone and hunting alone,"** Sam said.

**"What's the plan of attack?"** Embry asked.

**"Right now, there's no 'plan of attack'. We'll be doing patrols around Forks though. In teams of two, Quil and Jared, Embry and Seth, and myself with Paul. If anything looks suspicious, report back here _immediately_. If you have a run-in with the vampire, _do not_ try to take her down on your own. At this point, we're assuming she's not a newborn; she's far too cunning to be one. However, she could still be stronger than groups of two combined. We _will not_ take that risk." **His tone left no room for debate on the subject, stern and unyielding, he made sure his pack understood how dangerous a prowling vampire could be.**  
**

He turned his gaze to Embry and Seth.**"You two are on first shift. Head out now."**

Both boys gave curt nods, and hurriedly left the house.

* * *

The patrol seemed to last for far too long as the boys searched the small town. They inspected alleyways, stores, behind stores, behind houses, around houses, roofs, and everything in between. Embry talked most of the time, Seth tossing in his input on something when asked. His mind was elsewhere; the little place where it was permanently stuck in the mud, where no matter the situation, his thoughts always found their way back to the clearing, the tree, the beautiful woman who scowled even in his mind.

Embry's phone rang; he dug into his pant's pocket, and flipped it open. Putting the device to his ear, he spoke, **"It's all clear around Forks."** After a pause, he asked. **"Want us to head back?"**

The person on the line must have given the go ahead to return home. Seth assumed the one giving orders was Sam. If he were paying more attention, Seth would have been able to easily hear what Sam was saying. However, the young shape-shifter was already far too lost in his own thoughts.

Embry flipped the phone shut. **"All right, Quil and Jared are gonna go have a look around next. Sam and Paul checked out La Push, and found nothing."**

**"What about the vampire's scent? Why aren't we getting a whiff of it?"** Seth asked.

The other male came to a stop. **"I was wondering that too. I wonder if the others have noticed. I mean, I'm a bit surprised you did."** He smirked over his shoulder, and the other man knew he was in for a teasing remark next.

Seth put on a patient smile and kept any less than kind comments to himself. **"You should head back and make sure they realize the vampire doesn't have a scent-trail. You know, just to be on the safe side."**

**"Oh really, and where are you going?"** Embry already knew that answer.

**"I figured I'd go and patrol La Push, check some things out, you know,"** he answered.

Embry scoffed. **"Sam told us to go in teams of two, Seth. You're not fooling anyone."**

Seth chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep the sniping remark that bit at his tongue to himself. **"Just don't tell him, okay? I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."**

For whatever reason, the other man didn't argue with him. There was just no talking to Seth when it came to a certain pussycat. Embry rolled his dark eyes. **"Don't think if you get attacked by a vampire, that she'll help you out, Seth. I'm quite sure she doesn't like you."**

**"That's a chance I'm willing to take,"** Seth answered honestly.

Embry sent his friend a halfhearted glare.** "It's your neck on the line,"** the boy said before walking away.

Seth knew that, he knew that very well. He just hoped it didn't come to that. He prayed when the going got tough, a certain were-cat would have his back. He knew, despite the sharp remarks between them, that if his cat became cornered, he'd certainly come to her defense.

And he started to wonder, when did she become _his_ cat?

* * *

Today was just full of surprises for the shape-shifter; the biggest being that when he returned to the clearing, a certain woman was still sitting there- almost waiting. Seth couldn't contain the broad grin that stretched across his face, his eyes lit up with pure delight, and every inch of his face mimicked the burst of glee that spread throughout his body. Echo sat on the ground, back against the tree, and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. She was frowning.

**"What took you so long, pup?"** Her voice was different, it wasn't irritated, just _tired_.

Seth furrowed his dark brows, and let his eyes examine his favorite cat a little more closely. Her long hair was disheveled, and her eyes seemed worn. A sniff, and he caught something tangled in her usual nature-speckled scent; sweat, dirt, gravel- she almost smelled like the docks near the bay. And between all of it, there was that whiff of anxiety etched around her aura. Something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it almost seemed as if she had been in a scuffle of some sort.

**"I don't appreciate staring,"** she mustered up a soft growl.

The young man moved to take a seat beside her under the scattered shade of the tree. The cool blades of grass felt grand against the palms of his warm hands. He allowed himself a quick glance in her direction before deciding to speak.** "We just found out that there's a vampire running around La Push and Forks,"** he murmured. She didn't say anything, so he continued. **"You should be careful. I mean, we don't have much information on her right now, but-"**

He stopped when he noticed the tremble of her shoulders. At first, he thought maybe the news hit a nerve, or fear had finally seeped into her veins, but upon closer inspection, he realized she was merely holding back a laugh.

It aggravated him that she didn't seem to be taking it seriously.** "This is serious, Echo. She's already killed two people."**

**"I have no quarrel with vampires. In fact, I absolutely _adore_ the vamps."** Her smile was cruel, almost taunting. **"They smell sweet and lovely. The exact opposite of you dogs."**

**"What? No, they don't." **His eyes narrowed, and a frown presented itself on his lips.** "They smell dead at best."  
**

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't bad mouth vampires. In fact, he was good friends with a few of them, but this was _different_. As silly as it sounded to him, it felt like she was choosing vampires over _him_. The fact she favored anything over him- it stung, deep, like a fresh cut on the palm of his hand, and the nonchalant shrug that followed her statement was the equivalent of rubbing salt in the cut.

He bit his tongue, holding back anymore hateful words that her remark prompted. Instead, he managed some polite words. **"Vampires are fine and dandy as long as they don't go around eating humans."**

She gave another shrug of her slender shoulders. **"I don't care either way. I think the ones that munch on humans smell a little sweeter, like vanilla flowers or something."**

His head snapped in her direction, and a look of horror splayed across his soft features. He honestly couldn't understand how she could say something like that, and her casual tone made his stomach twist in knots. In fact, Seth couldn't fathom any words to portray his disbelief at what she had spoken.

Echo merely smirked. **"I see you're finally seeing me as a monster, and not some house cat."**

The new comment was just a slap in the face. Half of his mind took her statements seriously, the other half chalked it up to that of a boastful cat.

The young female moved to stand up, stretching her arms above her head, and letting out a noise as her joints cracked. She didn't say anything more as she began to tread away from Seth. He hadn't realized she was leaving until she was nearly out of sight. Jumping to his feet, Seth hastily raced across the small distance that separated them. Without giving much thought to his next action, the man reached out, took a firm hold of her wrist, and spun her around to face him.

She hadn't even comprehended what was going on until she was a few inches away from him, staring into those nearly black pools of emotion. His breathing was steady, his eyes searching her face. The grasp on her wrist remained, but it was a gentle touch.

Echo gave him an unimpressed look, furrowing her brows at the same time. Her words came out in a warning growl. **"Let me go, little pup, before I rip off your hand."**

With his opposite hand, Seth reached up to touch his palm to her cheek. Being this close, doing exactly what he wanted to do, he let his guard down without thinking. Echo wrenched her face away from him, leaning away as she brought her hand up. Her nails were extremely sharp as they cut into the flesh of his cheek. The blow stunned him, but didn't deter his advances. He turned his face back to her, and pulled her close. She had miscalculated the shape-shifter's strength as she was yanked towards him. Their bodies collided, and Seth would have liked to think they nearly molded together- as one. He reached his arm around her lower back. He held her there, stopping any attempts she might make to squirm away.

**"You're not some monster." **He wanted to make that point as sharp as possible. He wanted her to understand that he saw her as anything except a monster. He wanted her to agree with him, to say 'hey, you're right, Seth, I'm a pretty cool cat!' As much as he wanted that, he knew it wasn't going to happen. He could have begged until the snow came, and the hard eyes that glared up at him weren't going to soften to a kind gaze.

She stared at him without speaking for a long moment. She knew he honestly didn't believe she was a wicked person. It angered her to think that despite what she had said, despite everything she had done, he still believed such a cruel illusion. She frowned. **"Let me go."**

He didn't want to. Damn, that was the last thing he wanted to do. However, by holding onto her against her wishes, he was only pushing her away. That fact pained him more than the other. Therefore, with great hesitance, Seth released Echo from his firm grasp.

**"Good boy."** The words were mocking.

Without a final goodbye, Echo took her leave. Seth stood there a moment longer, despite feeling abandoned; he also felt a small shred of hope. It idled in the back of his mind, a faint impression that he never wanted to fade away.

It was small, that shred of hope, but as long as he held onto it with everything he had, there was a chance for it to grow into something brilliant.

And that was all Seth needed.


	5. I Banish That!

Seth was on the verge of sleep, a thing he needed a lot of lately. His eyelids heavy with exhaustion, he stared blankly at the ceiling. A yawn escaped his mouth, and as he stretched, he made a small groan. The tired man licked his dry lips before sighing. He closed his eyes, rolled onto his side, and welcomed a restful slumber.

However, a scratching noise at his window interrupted those plans. Slowly, Seth opened his weary eyes, and turned his head towards the window. Something smelled _strange_, he noted as he sat up. The scent was unfamiliar. Seth furrowed his dark brows, inhaled deeply, and was hit with the realization that he did know that particular smell. A growl rumbled through his chest. It was the smell of bitter iron, the smell of blood. And it was tangled, strangled in the scent of something sickeningly sweet; the smell of a vampire. It was the scent that suckered-punched him in the nose, the one that triggered such an incredible emotion in him, it was the reminiscent aroma of his captivating were-cat. The three scents were corrupted, and muddled together, tangled in webs of each other. _It was overwhelming._

Another long scratch at his window, as if someone was dragging their nails down the fragile glass. He touched his cheek without much thought, the same nails that touched him so violently before. In a hurried motion, the shape-shifter flung himself off his bed, and closed the distance between him and the window. He shoved it upwards, and poked his head out. He was lucky he didn't get it lopped off.

Echo sat, hunched over, on the roof of the back porch. She looked up at him with proud eyes, the corners etched with pain. The exposed skin of her hands was splashed with the deep red of blood; left gripping at her abdomen in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. The gaping wound, the faintest tremble of her aching body; it triggered a surge of anger within him. He snarled, climbing out the window, and reaching for the were-cat. It was her hiss that stopped him in his tracks.

**"I didn't come here for hugs, and kisses,"** she snarled.

He swallowed hard, and managed to ask without becoming tongue-tied with anger. **"What happened to you?"**

She frowned. **"I had a run in with that vampire you were talking about. Seems she thought cat was delicacy on the menu."**

His thin lips curved up into a sneer of disgust. The seething hate for that _bloodsucker_ rushed through his veins. How dare anyone put their hands on _his_ were-cat?

At that very moment, Seth didn't care what she thought; he reached out, yanking her into his arms before she could do a damn thing. **"We'll go inside, and I'll get my sister to patch you up."**

She hissed again. **"I don't need your sister. I just need some gauze and bandages. I'll heal quickly after I stop the bleeding,"** she spoke, and then squirmed her way out of his grasp, climbing in through the window.

The were-cat didn't wait for him to invite her to sit down, taking up position on the edge of his disheveled bed. He lingered at her side for a moment before fleeing the room, and running down the stairs to find the first aid kit. When Leah gave him a strange look, he brushed passed her, and told her not to come into his room. She was about to retort with something, but the panicked look in her brother's eyes stopped her. She watched him disappear back up the stairs, and into his room.

She would chew him out later for his disrespect.

He rushed into the room and over to the bed. Flipping open the case, he pulled out the gauze and wrappings. Seth paused for a moment when she refused to remove her hands from her stomach. He frowned, and gave her the sternest look he could ever muster. With a reluctant sigh, Echo removed her hands. When Seth reached for what looked like something to clean the wound, a low grumble slipped passed her lips.

**"I don't need that. I refuse that. I _banish_ that. Don't you dare try to touch me with that."** She spoke through clenched teeth, and he knew- almost instantly- that she didn't want to feel the stinging sensation the medicine would leave.

**"But we need to clean the wound,"** he pressed, voice evenly stern despite the glare he was getting.

**"I will turn my tail around and climb out that damn window if you try it. I just need some bandages right now. _That's all_."**

_Stubborn is as stubborn does._ He knew he wasn't talking her into anything, so he retrieved the bandages instead.**  
**

She cringed when she felt the gauze against her open wound. The shaken woman bit down on her bottom lip in order not to scream, or sob for that matter. It was a moment of weakness that she was showing before him. It sunk in while he was wrapping her bloodied stomach. She had come to him, she was trusting him with her broken body, she _needed_ him at that exact moment.

She could have easily gone to the Emergency Room and claimed a bear, or maybe some other big animal, had attacked her. Yet, here she sat, on the edge of his bed, allowing him to touch her so _intimately_. He moved his hands around her thin waist, wrapping it with the protecting fabric. His fingertips grazed the soft flesh of her sides, and he fought the urge to linger.

Once he finished, he tossed the first aid kit under the bed, and bent down in front of her. Echo stared down at him with a soft frown. **"If you want me to say you were right, it's not going to happen."**

He shook his head, the corners of his mouth tilting up into a faint smile. **"I'm just relieved that you're okay."**

She glared.** "I wouldn't file a ripped up stomach under 'okay condition'."**

Seth reached out, placing a kind hand on her knee. He thought for sure she would jerk her knee away, but instead the female leaned back onto her hands, and let out a pained groan from the gesture. Her eyes met with his, and she gave him an indifferent stare. He returned it with a warm smile. His thumb caressed her knee in a thoughtless gesture.

**"You're not going to gloat about me coming to you for help?"** she muttered, half a question, half an annoyed statement.

He shook his head.

**"Pathetic, pup,"** she grumbled. **"You're too kind- it's _sickening_."**

**"Maybe,"** he said.

Seth stood up, and motioned to the floor. **"I'll sleep here tonight. I'm assuming you'll want the bed."**

**"Assuming a little too much, aren't you, wolf?"** She narrowed her dark eyes at the shifter.

The young man let a shrug roll off his shoulders.

She scoffed with a roll of her vivid eyes. Kicking off her sneakers, she inched back, being extremely careful when she stretched out on the mattress. Echo shut her eyes tightly from the stinging sensation that spread throughout her abdomen. He frowned. It was driving him crazy to see her in such anguish. Opening her eyes, she cast him a glance. **"Hurry up and turn off the light, I wanna get some shut eye before dawn."**

He managed a smirk, towering over the exhausted female. **"You sure you don't want me to sleep at the end of the bed?"**

She sneered.** "D_own boy_. Dogs belong on the floor, not the bed."**

Seth chuckled, and went to his closet. He rummaged around, finding a spare quilt and pillow. Seth returned to the spot he had been and laid out his new makeshift bed. He flipped off the light, and sprawled out on the floor. Despite what had happened, he was glad she was there now. In all his nineteen years, Seth had never acquired butterflies in his stomach. Yet as he lay there, a few feet away from the grouchy were-cat, he found his stomach dancing with those critters. A huge grin spread across his face. Perhaps he should not have been so happy that Echo had been attacked, he would deal with that in the morning, and right now, he was selfishly basking in her presence.

Although he wished to stay awake and steal glances at the woman, his need for sleep overpowered that will, and Seth passed out shortly after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, heart racing a mile a minute. Fear swept over him as he jolted into a sitting position. Automatically, his eyes were glued to the bed, frightened that Echo had left once he had fallen asleep.

**"Did you have some kind of nightmare?"** she inquired with a frown.

She lay on her stomach, arm cast over the edge of the bed, while the other was used as a pillow for her head. Her lucid eyes had been watching him for a very long time, he could feel it, and it sent chills down his spine. He could get lost in those pools of frosty emotions.

**"No,"** he breathed out.

She didn't say anything, instead she closed her eyes half way, and yawned quietly. The position she was in, her demeanor, truly reminded him of a lounging cat.

**"How's your stomach?"** he asked.

**"Hungry,"** she replied, and he wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or honest.

He gave a weak smile. **"Do you want something to eat? I think we have some tuna downstairs."**

Echo narrowed her eyes.** "Do you think I eat cat food as well?"**

Seth bit his bottom lip in order not to laugh. He could barely keep the smile at bay. **"What would you like then?"**

Grimacing as she sat up on her knees, Echo placed her hand over her sore stomach. She was healing relatively quickly, but that didn't stop the aching. **"Tuna's fine, pup."**

He jumped to his feet, and stretched. Echo's eyes wandered over his bare chest, and she couldn't help but smirk. He was all right for a dog. Seth turned his attention to her bandaged abdomen. **"We should change those later,"** he said.

She glared. **"What do you mean by 'we'? I'll change my own bandages, thanks."**

He smirked inward.** "Feel free to take a shower."**

He motioned to a door beside the television stand. **"Private bathroom means no one will be bothering you. I doubt my mom knows you're here, and my sister will stay far away from you."**

Echo didn't say anything. She merely picked up the remote, and flipped on the television. Seth gave a half-smile as he left the room.

* * *

**"You have a were-cat in your room, don't you."** It wasn't a question. It was a livid statement from his sister. She sat at the kitchen table with fuming brown eyes. She could smell her scent, and it probably didn't smell as sweet as it did to Seth.

**"The vampire attacked her,"** he muttered, pulling out a can of tuna from the cabinet.

**"And you decided that it would be a good idea to keep the kitty cat in your room?"** she was scoffing out the question.

He frowned. **"Yeah, I did, Leah."**

Seth placed the can on the counter-top, grabbed a plate from another cabinet, and pulled out two pieces of bread from the breadbox. He opened a drawer and found a butter knife. Hastily, he opened the can, and emptied out the tuna onto one slice of bread.

**"What if the vampire decides to come after her?**" Leah questioned.

Seth shuffled over to the refrigerator, and rummaged around until he found a jar of mayonnaise. He spun on his heel, and headed back to the sandwich. **"Then we won't have to go looking for the vampire, now will we?"** He spread the mayonnaise across the bread, and placed the two pieces together.

Leah grumbled.** "There's no talking to you about her."**

He smirked to himself.

**"Get her a glass of milk." **And though his sister said it with a smile, it was clearly a mocking remark.

He forced a laugh. **"I forgot kittens like milk."**

He snatched up a glass, went to the refrigerator again, and poured her a glass of milk. Balancing both objects, Seth made it upstairs, and into his room.

The shifter noticed his were-cat seemed absent, and placed the dishes down on the end table. Seth turned back around, and his heart dropped to the floor. She stood in the bathroom doorway, towel wrapped tightly around her slender form. Her stance was casual, and her gaze was nearly indifferent. She wore the towel like it was a second skin- confident in every curve of her own body. And he was exactly the opposite; a man who have never encountered a nearly naked woman in his life, stumbled like a fool trying to get an apology out.

_He couldn't breathe._

Seth Clearwater, a very pure-minded individual, was about to have a close call with temptation.


	6. Ego vs Ego

**"Something the matter?"** She narrowed her eyes, contemplating his speechless deposition, and perhaps finding herself offended by his endless staring.

It wasn't his fault he couldn't fathom any words.

She growled softly, and the soft padding of her bare feet as she closed the distance between them, nearly set him on , he expected a slap across the face, and he braced himself for the stinging sensation of her palm.

**"I'm waiting for the bath to fill up," **she explained, brushing completely passed him and taking a seat on the bed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she took notice of the neat little platter he had set up, and crossing her legs, she said a polite 'thank you'.

He gave a mindless nod.

His face felt hot, he felt the blood circulating through his veins pick up the pace, and his heart was sure to leave a bruise on his ribcage. He prayed his face wasn't as red as how he felt. His fingers twitched nervously at his sides. Seth attempted to control his breathing, but it was a futile task. Trying to control his erratic heartbeat was a lot cause, like a wild horse refusing to be tamed.

**"You don't mind me being half naked, do you?"** For a moment's breath, he thought it was a legitimate question, but the purr to her words and the look of mischief in her eyes spoke volumes to the taunting statement.

The tone caused a shiver to run down his spine. The hair on his neck stood on edge as he licked his lips anxiously. All he could do was shake his head in a feverish motion. His palms burned now, he wanted so badly to touch her. He _needed_ so badly to hold her.

But that was a bad idea, a very very bad idea, and Seth knew it.

**"I'm gonna go check on the bath water,"** he choked out.

His throat felt dry, his words raspy. He fled the room in a few quick movements. Seth stared at himself in the mirror. He turned on the cold water, and splashed his face a couple times. Nothing seemed to cool the heat though. He didn't recognize his eyes, they looked foreign to him. Everyone told him that he always had kind eyes; if they saw him now, they might claim that he looked _untamed_. Seth clenched his teeth, and grasped for his usual docile personality. The young man was so preoccupied with calming himself, that he hadn't realized a certain were-cat had followed him into the little room. She leaned against the door-frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

She blocked the only exit with a impish smirk.** "Have you ever seen a woman naked, pup? Could it be you're a coy little _virgin_?"** She put such emphasis on the 'virgin' part that it twisted his stomach into knots.

He swallowed hard, and gave her a wide-eyed look. It was humiliating.

However, his embarrassment only served to amuse the curious feline. She wanted to push his buttons, see how far she could go before he ran out of the room in a bashful fit. So far she was doing a damn good job. Echo fully stepped into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She leaned back against it, her arms behind her back.** "What's wrong, pup? Cat got your tongue?"**

The smile that stretched across her face could easily be likened to a Cheshire Smile, and if she had had a cat's tail, it would be swaying with mirth, having successfully cornered her feeble little pray.**  
**

Everything she was saying, doing, her little gestures, _everything_; it was doing strange, unfamiliar things to his mind, his body, his _heart_. The worse part was, she knew it, and yet she continued to tease him without mercy. It wasn't kind teasing either. It was pure cruelty, and she was enjoying every single moment of it.

He sucked in a sharp breath, causing a hissing noise to escape his lips. His hands gripped the edge of the sink, and slowly cracks began to form in the marble. **"You wouldn't be enjoying this if the tables were turned,"** he growled.

**"The tables can't be turned."** She countered, a delighted laugh on the tip of her tongue.** "I'm not timid _or_ a virgin, pup."**

It was as if someone had stuck a pin in the center of his back, and he bolted completely upright, his eyes surprised as his gaze landed on her form. However, that surprise was quickly overtaken with something else, something _raw_, something _dangerous_. His dark eyes were filled to the brim with rage, raw and untamed, and dear lord, she had pushed the wrong button. A button neither of them knew he even had.

Common sense, for the slightest moment, was lost to anger. In a swift motion, Seth sprang forward, and the palms of his hands slammed against the hardwood of the door, resting on both sides of her head. She was surprised he didn't break down the entire door with his little stint, and though her shoulders _had_ hunched up, and she _had_ flinched, in no way was she admitting he had managed to startle her.

It was his turn to play mind games with the naughty pussycat.

He gave her a warning growl, low and deep. **"I'd greatly appreciate it if you managed not to talk about other men when you're with me."**

**"Jealous, mutt?"** she smirked.

Perhaps continuing to push buttons wasn't her best idea, but the proud feline refused to back down.

He leaned his face closer to hers, and his voice was barely a whisper, but there was something so subtle, so dangerous and intriguing, laced between his words, that she felt herself leaning just as close. **"I realize you see me as nothing other than a dog, but I assure you, I am a man, Echo."**

And in the same fashion as always, she retorted. **"I see you as a _filthy_ dog."**

**"You're going to see a very ugly side of me if you don't stop."**

And then she crossed a very thin line, stepping away from the door, closing what little distance left between them, and her body pressed so firmly against his, that he nearly lost all nerve. **"I'm not afraid of you, little puppy. I've fought bigger dogs."**

The growl that rippled up his throat, that sounded like a strange, foreign music to her ears; it had her holding her breath, and the way his chest heaved in deep breaths against hers, had her second-guessing the seriousness of their encounter.

**"I never plan to _fight_ you,"** he states, a simple statement, but it's so much more than that.

There was an unexpected shiver that ran down her spine, prodding at her sudden self-consciousness. She crossed her arms again, rubbing her arms to hide the goosebumps. It was impossible to claim she was cold, the heat the shifter was exerting was enough to keep her warm through the bitterest of winters. For once, she broke eye contact with the shape-shifter, and stared somewhere behind him, as if busying herself with something a little more _interesting_.

The kind, excited, sweet-tempered Seth that had been fruitlessly pursuing her was replaced by ill-tempered, eager, and zealous man. Despite her best efforts, she found herself becoming _attracted_ to both sides of this stranger. It was something that put her on edge, and made her stomach twist with sickness.

A _puppy_ of all the beasts, she was not about to admit it out loud. She would hold her tongue for eternity.

**"You should take your bath now,"** he breathed out.

The suddenness of his much kinder tone had her subconsciously hugging the towel closer to her body. This self-conscious crap wasn't her. Echo was a confident, if not overconfident, proud female were-cat. To have a puppy make her question that, to make her feel vulnerable was not a desire she wished for. Echo mustered the last bit of defiance she had. **"Get out, mutt."**

Seth rolled his eyes,_ rolled them like a kid would_, and Echo relaxed when she realized his alpha side had simmered down.

**"As you wish, pussycat."**

She stepped away from the door, and he reached for the knob. **"If you need anything, feel free to call. A faithful dog always comes,"** he gave a playful smirk before leaving the bathroom.

She narrowed her eyes at the now closed door, her pale cheeks flushing with color. Echo let the towel fall away from her body, and sunk into the warm bath with a small pout on her lips.

On the other side of the door, Seth let out a long breath. He slid down against the door, coming to sit on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. **"Dear lord,"** he mumbled, **"I could barely control myself. What the hell am I suppose to do now?"** He groaned, slapping his palm against his forehead. It wasn't the first time Seth had had some type of thought that invoked a reaction in his body. He had those plenty of times, but it was different this time. This time, he wanted to act on them, through his bashful boyhood to the wind, and jump that damn proud, completely out of his league, woman. He groaned again, burying his face in his hands.

_What am I gonna do?_

* * *

Seth hadn't been paying much attention to anything at all. The television was on, but he wasn't really watching it. Echo had been in the bathroom for quite sometime, and he was sure his little outburst had made her dislike him even more. He closed his eyes, and turned over onto his side, keeping his back to the television, and the bathroom door. He had since calmed himself, and dismissed the cruel thoughts for now. His bedsheets were filled with her aroma, and he pressed his nose to them, inhaling her scent. His lips curved into a smile. It really was amazing.

The door creaked open, and he heard the soft padding of her footsteps. Seth kept his eyes closed, and tried to steady his frantic heart. He felt her weight on the bed, felt her leaning over him, and felt her warm presence. She could hear his heartbeat, he knew it well. Hers was steady, controlled. He felt like a child for letting his emotions get the better of him. Her warm breath tickled the back of his ear.

**"Dogs aren't allowed on the bed,"** she murmured, half-teasing, half-very much irritated.

Despite the tone, he could swear her felt her lips brush his ear. And just that thought sent shivers down his spine.

He slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head towards her. She narrowed her eyes. She was dressed again, her stomach flawless, no sign of a gaping gash ever being there, and her hair brushed to fall over her right shoulder.

Seth frowned, and sat up. **"I forgot,"** he lied.

Sulking, he began to get up, but a dismissing wave from Echo had him stopping.

**"I was mostly joking, and besides, it's _your_ bed. Grow a pair, pup."**

The end comment earned a certain,_ 'please, shut up'_ look from Seth.**  
**

**"Don't you have something to do today?"** she questioned, ignoring his look, and tossing an uninterested glance towards the television.

**"Not that I'm aware of,"** he answered.** "Leah doesn't need me. Sam hasn't asked anything of me. Quil and Embry are probably hanging out somewhere. I'm not really interested in leaving the house today."**

**"I thought dogs needed to get out and have exercise. Run around in the backyard or something, pup."**

He shrugged. **"I stretched my legs enough last night. I'm quite content today."**

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. **"You're a lazy dog, aren't you?"**

Seth didn't answer, just offering a small grin. He rolled onto his side so his back faced her, and closed his eyes once more. She frowned, but didn't speak either. Instead, she sprawled out next to him, and stared at the ceiling. He was startled by her gesture, but did his damnedest to not let the delight he felt get the better of him.

There wasn't much talking between the sulky pup, and the annoyed kitten, but a knock at the door startled them both.

**"Seth, I need you to run an errand for me,"** Sue Clearwater's voice was muffled from the other side of the door.

Seth jolted to his feet, and without a word he grabbed Echo's arm, and dragged her from the bed. When she opened her mouth to protest, he was quick to cover it with his hand. He took a few steps forward, forcing his counterpart backwards; the panicked man shoved Echo into the bathroom- mouthing an apology- just as his mother opened the door, and he shut the bathroom door.

**"Whatcha' need, mum?"** He smiled.

**"Mrs. Cleary's granddaughter is in town, and she needs someone to show her around."** She gave a kind smile.

Seth frowned. **"You want me to be a _tour_ guide?"**

His mother seemed surprised by his remark.** "Normally, you'd adore taking Amy around Forks. Don't you remember, the two of you hung out as kids?"** She was genuinely confused by her son's sudden change of mood.

**"Yeah, I remember, mum. I really just wanted to stay home today though. Can't you get Embry to do it?"**

She shook her head. **"I thought you'd be excited, so I already told Mrs. Cleary,_ and Amy_, that you'd be over as soon as possible, Seth."**

Seth grumbled.** "All right, I'll get right on it."**

A bright smile fluttered onto her lips.** "Thank you, dear. I'm sure you two will have fun." **

She left the room without another word.

As soon as his mom shut the door, Seth bounded over to the bathroom, yanking the door open, he found a very grouchy woman staring back at him.

**"How dare you toss me around like a rag doll,"** she hissed.

He rolled his eyes, but faked a smile.** "Sorry, kitten, I didn't know how my mom would react to seeing a woman laying on my bed."**

**"Well, she doesn't seem to mind you taking a woman around,"** she scoffed, and pushed passed him, heading back to her spot on the bed.

He turned to her with a serious look flashing behind his warm eyes. **"If you stay here, I need you to make sure to lock the door, and if my mom comes knocking, then disappear out the window for a little bit. She'll be upset I locked the door, but she'll live."**

Echo narrowed her eyes. **"So I'm suppose to be as _paranoid_ as you, dog?"**

**"Pretty much,"** Seth said, tossing on a clean shirt, and pulling on his sneakers. **"I'll be home as soon as I can. If you get hungry, feel free to sneak around, my mom won't notice. Just try to avoid running into my sister, she's not a fan of cats."**

**"Will do."** She gave an unconcerned yawn, and shooed him away with another dismissing wave.

Seth rolled his eyes- _again_- and disappeared from the room, locking his door behind him.


	7. A Kiss to Seal the Deal

Seth pulled up to Mrs. Cleary's house with a convincing smile. Stepping out from his car, he shuffled his way up to the porch, and reached his balled up fist towards the door. It swung open, and a vibrant young woman was there to greet him. She gave him a broad grin.

**"It's been forever, Seth!"**

He barely recognized the woman before him. Her curly brown hair bounced off her shoulders, and her bright green eyes sparkled with glee at seeing him again. Abruptly, she snagged him up into a tight hug.

**"My God, you've gotten huge, Seth!"** she laughed, pulling back and giving him a look over.

**"Has it really been that long?" **He smiled.

**"It's been nearly ten years! Of course it's been that long.**" She hugged him again.

Despite the friendliness of the encounter, the shifter kept his arms at his sides. He couldn't explain it, but it felt too much like a strange betrayal to hug another female. He speculated it had something to do with the woman at home lounging on his bed without a care in the world.

**"Forks hasn't changed that much,"** he said. **"Everything's practically the same. Only new things in town are the bookstore, and café. Well, the mall too, but I rarely count that."**

She giggled. **"You'll have to take me to all of them! It'll be like old times, just running around places."**

He gave an inward groan. Amy was a fun girl, friendly too, and he _did_ enjoy her company, but today just wasn't the day. He just really didn't want to be anywhere except the house. However, he plastered on his best smile for their friendship's sake. **"Yeah, we'll have a lot of fun."**

He turned on his heel, and headed back to his car. Amy followed, opening the passenger side door.

**"You're so rude, you're never gonna get a girlfriend."** She teased.

**"What are you talking about?"** he asked, completely caught off guard by the comment.

She pulled on her seat-belt.** "You're supposed to open the door for a lady,"** she laughed.

Seth rolled his eyes, and backed out of the driveway. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

He got in late, tremendously exhausted; it was well after midnight. Seth attempted to be as silent as possible when hurrying up the stairs. His heart was pounding as he gripped the doorknob.

**"Please don't be gone,"** he whispered.

The hesitant man flung open his door, and took a step in.

His heart sank like a battleship, and he hadn't felt such disappointment in such a long time. The room was void of any other being. The bed was neatly made, the remote on the end table beside it, and the television on mute. Seth sank down onto the bed, head cradled in his hands, as he let out an exasperated sigh.

**"Whoa, looks like your date didn't go over as planned,"** she said.

His head shot up, his eyes falling onto her figure leaning in the bathroom doorway. She was clothed in what looked like one of his dress shirts. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and the shirt managed to cover just enough to let his imagination run wild. Oh, and it went crazy with curiosity.

**"Hope you don't mind- I don't like sleeping in my day clothes. Since you kept me caged in this little room for hours on end, I figured you practically owe me."** Echo waltzed over to the bed, and plopped down beside the shifter.

Seth's eyes followed her the entire way, and lingered on her figure beside him.

**"I don't mind,"** he breathed out.

She was truly breathtaking; he couldn't bring himself to look away.

**"So how did your date go? The look on your face says you pretty much failed to seal the deal, pup,"** she snickered.

He narrowed his eyes. **"It was _not_ a date. I have no interest in dating other girls."**

**"'Other' girls?"** Echo raised her brow with a half-smile. **"So you've got a girlfriend, pup? Aren't you quite the little player."**

Seth held his tongue.** "She's not my girlfriend. In fact, the only time she knows I exist is when she's hurling insults at my head."**

She laughed, a truly amused laugh.** "I like her already. I'm sure we'd get along wonderfully."**

**"Hah, you have _no_ idea,"** he muttered.

Echo crossed her legs, reached over and picked up the remote, switching off mute.

**"So what did you do today?"** Her tone was uninterested as always.

**"I was a tour guide for an old friend."**

**"Was she cute?"**

**"Are you jealous?"**

She shot him a look. **"Not in the least bit."**

He smirked, and pushed himself off the bed. Right now, he just needed to get out of his damn clothes- it was getting way too hot in the room. Again, he speculated it had something to do with the sassy were-cat lounging on his bed.

**"Keep telling yourself that,"** he teased.

And right in front of her, Seth stripped his shirt over his head, and tossed it across the room. He certainly wasn't bashful when it came to losing _his_ clothes. It was strange that the sight of his bare skin was enough to get under a certain kitty-cat's fur.

Echo ripped her eyes away from his bronze figure, and fixated on the television. It wasn't as easy as she had thought. She couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at the man. Of course, he wasn't done with just that. He waltzed over to his closet, flung open the door, and found a pair of pajama pants. He didn't bother to be coy about it as he kicked off his sneakers, loosened his belt, and let his pants drop to the floor. She could swear her heart dropped with those damn pants. He stepped out of the heap of fabric, and pulled on the pajama bottoms.

**"Nice boxers,"** she commented on the silk black underwear with red exes. It came out as a snide remark, the best she could muster under her current racing heart.

He laughed. **"You should be gracious; I don't usually sleep in these constricting pants."** His laugh was lovely to her ears.

**"Thank you so very much for keeping your pants on,"** she scoffed.

Seth shuffled over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her off the bed. She was surprised, stumbling over her feet, and allowing a squeak to press passed her lips. It was so cute that he couldn't hide his smile. He pulled back the blankets, and crawled under them, sprawling out with an impish grin. **"I'm taking back my bed. Don't worry though, kitten, you can sleep right next to me.**" He crossed his arms behind his head, glancing towards the empty spot beside him.

She huffed.** "You're so incredibly _rude_."**

**"So I've heard,"** he frowned.

He wasn't bothered when Amy said it, but hearing it from her was another story. **"Get in bed, or sleep on the floor, pussycat."**

**"I don't know what's gotten into you, pup,"** she growled. **"You've become quite the arrogant man."**

He gave a half-smile. **"I think you've rubbed off on me, _kitten_."**

She narrowed her eyes, clearly tired of hearing that little nickname.

**"I thought dogs didn't sleep with blankets. It's too hot, right?"** she mumbled.

He gave a shrug.** "Most don't, but I could never get a proper night sleep without a blanket covering me. So I just deal with it. If it gets too hot for you-"**

Again, she narrowed her eyes. **"Don't even say it."**

The grin that spread across his face was of extreme amusement. Not only was he getting the hang of trading remarks with the were-cat, but he was also beginning to really enjoy their little back and forth. She huffed and climbed into bed beside him, turning to face the television.

**"Good night, Echo."**

**"Shut up, pup."**

* * *

Seth felt something heavy on his chest. It wasn't suffocating, and it wasn't unpleasant. It was warm, and soft, and it was breathing ever so softly. Gradually, Seth opened his eyes, and flinched from the sudden flood of light. His heart stopped for a brief moment before it began again at a much more erratic pace. His eyes fell onto the tousled caramel hair that flowed over his chest.

Echo lay on his chest, on his entire body, though she was much smaller than he was. Her head on his chest, her legs tangled with his own, her breathing pattern was quiet.

When he fell asleep the night before, he half expected to wake up on the floor in the morning- not like _this_. His breathing hitched in the back of his throat when she shifted her weight with a soft moan.

Oh god, her moan drove him insane.

The frisky wolf felt his hands wandering down the length of her body. Her shoulders, arms, sides, and finally those lively hands came to a stop on her hips. Seth bit down on his bottom lip, _hard_. If he continued down this path, who knows what he would do to his sleeping companion. He'd hate to give her such a _rude_ awakening.

And then her head lifted, a sleepy look etched on her face, and when her annoyed eyes met with his, well his heart nearly stopped, _again_. She just had that effect on him.

What was more shocking, was instead of the reprimand he thought he was in for, Echo laid her head back down with a huff. She closed her eyes again, and mumbled, **"Go back to sleep, mutt. I don't feel like walking you. I'll let you out later."**

A grin spread across his face. He was too _excited_ to go back to sleep. Excitement wasn't the only emotion washing over him quite quickly. A certain flurry of images started pouring into the back of his mind. Where his hands could be, _should_ be, and what he could be doing with his little playmate. His fingertips tapped against her hips; the sensation he was feeling was near overwhelming, and controlling it was pretty much out of the picture at that point.

**"Stop it,"** she hissed.

He leaned his lips down to her hair. She smelled of his shampoo and that natural scent that got him all confused, and dear lord, he wanted to bury his nose in that damn hair.

**"What if I can't?"** he whispered, lips brushing against her soft hair.

Echo didn't answer for a moment. The female lifted her head once more, finding that her nose brushed his, and her breath caught in her throat for a fraction of a second. It took all Seth's self-control not to lean closer, and press his lips to hers.

**"I'll get off you, and never sleep in the same bed with you again,"** she mustered a growl.

It sounded more like a whimper to Seth.

He encircled his arms around her small frame, lacing his fingers behind her back. **"I won't let you. You're staying right here. Perfect fit after all."**

She sneered, narrowing her icy eyes. The irritated female pushed against his firm chest, but the hold remained. She wasn't going to admit it, but it was true that he was stronger than she was. Therefore, she went for Plan B, and gave a confident smirk.

**"Well, if you're going to do something, then do it, pup. Don't be a bashful little puppy. We're all adults here."**

His heartbeat skipped a step in its rhythm, and she clearly heard it. Her smirk would have widened, if it wasn't for the fact that Seth completely called her bluff on the matter. His hands slid from behind her back, down to her barely clothed bottom, where they rested quite contently. And somehow, he managed not to blush like a school boy when he met her eyes. Those eyes that were often so confident, seemed to be caught in the spotlight, taken off guard by the boldness of his move.

And somehow, the tables had become turned on the were-cat. Something she didn't quite like.

**"Shall I continue, _sweetheart_?"** He leaned his mouth to her ear. **"Because with your permission, there's a lot of things I want to do."**

Echo didn't know what to do, or what to say. She felt the warming sensation of a stupid blush flooding across her face, and in a fit of panic, she ended up burying her face in his bare chest. It was the wrong move on Echo's part- because at that point, Seth knew he had the upper hand. For how long it would last, he wasn't at all sure. In fact, perhaps she was playing the coy role just to string him along. Despite that very possible explanation, he couldn't help but feel a surge of delight at their current situation. He hadn't felt this confident in forever, and he was going to _act_ on it. Therefore, he gave her bottom a rough squeeze, and was more than amused when she let out a startled yelp.

His booming laughter filled her ears. Her face was as red as a tomato, and he_ fell in love_ with the cute, scrunched up nose. Seth couldn't hold his emotions back any longer. His hand found the back of her head, and he pulled her up to meet his lips.

Her lips were so soft; they reminded him of the roses that grew in the forest around La Push.

The kiss sent shivers down her spine; it wasn't what she was expecting in the least bit. His aftershave still lingered, and filled her nose, and tickled her skin. And she melted against him, against the kiss, against _everything_.

_And none of it was supposed to happen._


	8. A Werecat on the Run

It took Echo a few minutes to mentally grasp what was happening to her. Her heart seemed to be doing the one-person tango against her ribcage, and her mind felt like someone had tossed a blanket of fog over it. Her hands curled into fists against his muscular chest. Before she realized what she was doing, Echo found herself pushing against his lips. The feisty were-cat was returning the kiss of a devilish wolf.

When it did dawn on the woman, she felt appalled by her own actions. At least, that's what she wanted to think. She wanted to think that the burning sensation in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach, the sweaty palms and racing heart- that it all was because she was so damn disgusted by the wolf's lips and not because she was falling into something completely out of her comfort zone.

In a swift movement, Echo jerked her lips from his, pushed off his body, and stormed across the bedroom floor, and into the bathroom. She slammed the door hard enough to shake the wall it was connected to.

Seth was genuinely confused, and more than a little shocked she had the strength to break free. The air escaped his lungs in a huff as he tried to resume his normal breathing pattern. His heart was bruising his ribcage with a violent punch. His eyes echoed his bewilderment as he stared at the closed door. He didn't understand what went wrong. The shifter felt his mate react; she _enjoyed_ his affection, so why had she changed her mind in such a hurry? His hands had not wandered; he had not done anything to grant such a dreadful response.

Slowly, the man sat up on his bed. He clenched his fists around the soft sheets, and glared at particularly nothing. Seth was angry, and he wasn't sure why. He should have been scared of pushing her away, or perhaps upset at himself for going too far. Instead, he found anger bursting at the seams of his beast.

A growl resounded from the back of his throat. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and briskly walked across the room. He attempted a calming breath before knocking, but his fist pounded heatedly against the fragile wood. When she didn't answer, he jingled the doorknob rather roughly. Still she hadn't acknowledged his attempts at entering.

**"What did I do wrong _this_ time, Echo?"** His words came out harsher than what he had originally intended, but he couldn't help but feel like a dog being yanked around on a chain.

Echo splashed cold water onto her face, and glared at the door. In her livid state, she could say many things he had done, whether they were valid or not. Playing the events over in her head, she realized that her anger wasn't directed so much at him. No, she was furious with herself for letting _anything_ like that happen. She shouldn't have egged it on, and she certainly shouldn't have enjoyed such an _innocent_ gesture.

**"I'm sorry if I moved too fast."** His voice had certainly lost the annoyed tone, and it was obvious he was starting to feel guilty.

Even though the feline knew he did nothing wrong, she wasn't about to let him in on it.

She scoffed silently to herself. The fuming female ignored his apologies and coaxing. She stripped off the nightshirt- his stench was all over it, and it was causing knots in her stomach- and pulled on her old clothing. She fixed her hair as best she could, tugging the caramel mess back into an untidy ponytail. Huffing, the girl blew a straying clump of hair out from her line of vision. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror with a disapproving frown. Shaking her head, Echo took a firm grip on the doorknob, and gave it a harsh twist.

Startled, Seth fell backwards, having been leaning his back against the door. Echo barely squeezed by him as he tumbled onto the hard floorboards. She didn't wait to see if he was all right, instead the hurried woman stepped over his fallen body, and glided across the bedroom to the window.

He sat up, shook off the aching pain in the back of his skull, and scrambled to his feet. The scorned woman sent him a hard glare as she climbed up onto the windowsill.

**"Why are you leaving?"** He looked like a puppy being abandoned on a street corner.

**"I'm tired of hanging around this boring place."** She frowned, but didn't bother meeting his eyes, keeping her vision fixed on the open window. **"I need space to be free."**

It felt like she had just ripped his heart out, threw it to the ground, and did a little dance on it. He stared at her with pleading eyes. Any anger he had once felt, was now washed away with a wave of guilt, and sadness. He was in disbelief, and filled with such sorrow. Despite his pleading look, she didn't seem to bat an eyelash at his pain. Echo gave a little wave- if not her signature dismissive wave-, and disappeared out the window before Seth could even protest.

He stood in the middle of his room for a long while, just staring at the space she had once occupied. Finally, he sank down onto the edge of his head, and buried his face in his hands. With clenched teeth, the shifter fought the urge to howl to the heavens. He felt abandoned, he felt guilty, and he felt overwhelmed with such rejection that he didn't know what to do with himself.

So he cried. Like the pathetic dog he was, he whined, and sobbed into his scorching hands. Whipped, and beaten, and without the one he craved most.

_Seth cried._

* * *

Echo waltzed down the sidewalk, heading directly to a little bookstore. Books, and becoming engrossed in reading them, always took her mind of exhausting thoughts. Upon leaving Seth's home earlier, Echo had returned to her home, taken a shower, grabbed some brunch, and caught up on the daily news. Echo found a new set of clothes was needed, her others reeked of shifter and aftershave. Now she donned on a plain white tee shirt that fit quite snugly around her breasts, over it a chic and sexy black jersey with a deep neckline and three-quarter sleeves, and the last article of clothing consisted of tan cargo pants. This new outfit was in stark contrast to the one that barely covered her body. Perhaps it was an attempt to discourage any unwanted attention from the wolves.

That wasn't going to work.

The unsuspecting were-cat leaned over an open chest in front of the bookstore. It was where the old man threw all his clearance items. Sometimes she'd find a gem hidden beneath the garbage. She dug through the many books with a delighted grin. It was one of the few things that made her grin.

Hurried footsteps reached her ears, but she was so absorbed in the treasure hunt, that she honestly didn't think anything of it. She picked up a book just as her senses kicked in. However, the delay was enough to allow her aggressor the advantage they needed. A strong hand reached out, and grabbed a fistful of fabric. Echo was yanked backwards, and slammed against the wall that was a good few feet away. The air left her lungs in a violent hiss, and she fought to regain it.

The assailant opted for grabbing the front of her tee-shirt, and holding her against the hard brick of the wall. Echo narrowed her lucid eyes, and was met with enraged dark ones. She let out a low hiss as the female shape-shifter returned her warning with a dominate growl. Besides her cautioning hiss, she took a moment to breathe in the scent of the shifter. It was familiar, _eerily_ familiar to Echo.

**"And just who might you be?"** she growled, keeping her arrogant composure as best she could.

**"Take a guess, tabby,"** the shifter snarled.

It was hard to be cocky around such a dominating wolf. Her eyes screamed murder and Echo knew that she might not want to test this wolf's patience.

She cleared her throat. **"Seth's over-protective sister, correct?"**

"**You're a smart pussy, yet you did a very stupid thing,"** Leah growled.

**"Yeah, I know. I was thinking with my pus-"** She cringed when Leah's hold tightened on her shirt. **"I wasn't thinking with my brain,"** she corrected, feeling her snide comments might not go over too well with the heated woman.

**"So you regret making my brother bawl his eyes out?"** She seemed skeptic.

Echo stared at her like she had said the stupidest thing in the whole wide world. **"Since when do werewolves cry? I only thought that happened on full moons."**

Leah narrowed her dark eyes. **"You've got quite the mouth on you."** Her fist trembled against the fabric of Echo's shirt. Her fist was clenched so tightly that the were-cat could swear the blood had stopped flowing through her hand.

**"Yeah, your brother told me the same thing."** Echo smirked in her usual haughty tone.

If she backed down now, even if this shifter was dangerous, her pride would never forgive her. She had never backed down in her life. Especially not when it involved a barely housebroken puppy. **"He really seems to favor my mouth, among other things."**

Leah's temper flared, if that was even possible, and she slammed the were-cat back against the brick wall. Echo let out a screech of pain, despite having attempted to muffle it by biting her tongue. This wolf had quite the strength in her slender form. "**How dare you treat my brother as if he's garbage."**

**"I treat him as I see fit. I treat him like a trivial puppy,"** she sneered. "**He's constantly bothering me, and hounding me for no good reason. He's exactly like a lost puppy following me home. He deserves what he gets."**

**"Do you think he can control that? Once you imprint on someone, you want nothing more than to be by their side. Everything else in the world ceases to matter except for that person."**

Echo looked as if she had stepped in front of a speeding bus. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did, there was something beside arrogance in her voice. Moreover, her eyes echoed bewilderment. **"Imprint- what the hell do you mean he imprinted on me? We're two entirely different species, that's _impossible_. Someone's out of their blasted mind if they think a were-cat and a were-whatever can get along in terms other than physical pleasure."** Echo scowled, "**He's confusing imprinting with puppy love, or pure lust. Besides, were-cat's don't imprint, we don't commit. We go about our business at our leisure, and we mate with many. We're not tied down by one, that's what separates us from the wolves."**

Echo added under her breath, **"This is exactly why I like vampires."**

Leah released her so abruptly that Echo stumbled, and had to lean against the wall in order not to fall on her face. **"I realize that, however my brother does not. He _has_ imprinted on you, whether you like it or not. Every time you reject him, it's like you're personally stabbing him through the heart. Do you _really_ enjoy that?"**

**"So what am I suppose to do then? Just throw away who I am so your brother can be happy? Is that what he wants me to do? If he cared enough, then he'd want me to be happy with whatever I choose,"** she mumbled.

**"He'd let me go."**

Leah took a few steps away from her, distancing herself and dropping her sight to the cold concrete. **"I don't want my brother going through the same thing I did. I wish he never laid eyes on you."**

**"You're not the only one,"** Echo muttered, quite bitterly.

Leah didn't say anything more; she turned on her heel, and walked away. The were-cat was left with a giant knot in her stomach, and a storm of emotions hanging over her head.


	9. A Vampire Hooker

If you asked Seth how long since his last were-cat encounter; he'd probably tell you years. However the reality of the situation was- the lovesick puppy had only been apart from her for two days. The _emotions_, the need and want to see her again, were driving him mad. Seth sat in his room, hours on end, just staring at the four walls of his confine. He kept replaying his last moments with her, like a CD put on repeat, they were burned into his mind. The way she moved, the way she felt on top of him, the way her scent wafted to his nose, and even her little remarks that were meant to deter his advances- he missed every single thing about her.

And being separated from her was driving him up the walls. If he didn't do something about it, he'd be insane by the end of the week.

He laid there, eyes tracing the faint cracks in the ceiling and recalling if they'd been there the day before. Exhaling through tight lips, he reached his arm out and felt the emptiness beside him. No Echo, no warm spot left from a woman so cold. Oh yes, it was driving him completely mad. His hands twitched, pained by the distance between them, and he stifled an agonized groan. He wanted to pull at his hair, but decided against it at the last moment- instead, roughly running his fingers through the black. With every groan, every breath, every hiss of air, he breathed in her sweet scent, and it sent him back over the edge- every single time.

He just wanted her there- the distance was unbearable.

A knock at the door disturbed his reminiscing; it startled him, sent his heart into a strange fit of spasms, and he bolted up in bed.

**"Who is it?"** He choked, irritation apparent between the words.

**"Seth, honey, do you want to come down for dinner?"** His mother's voice was on the verge of fitting anxiety.

**"No,"** he answered frankly.

**"Seth, you haven't come out for days now,"** she murmured.** "I'm worried about you."**

He glared at the ceiling. He hated to admit it, but he was worried about himself as well. The were-cat was consuming him, and it almost terrified him. He didn't want to lose himself, not like this, not to something he didn't quite understand.

**"I'll come down when I want to." **The tone in his voice wasn't kind- it wasn't him.

Even on his worst days, he was still respectful to his own mother. Never cruel or rude or hateful. She did nothing wrong to deserve such disrespect, and it was made worse by the fact that he knew that. Yet, he couldn't stop his harsh tone. He was just so _angry_.

Sue didn't say anything more, and he listened as she retreated away from the door.

He just needed time; time to figure out his torn emotions.

He kept telling himself that, but it always stirred up a bitter laugh. Who was he trying to lie to?

The young shifter sat up, flung his legs over the edge of the bed, and sighed heavily. The only thing he could think of to take his mind off the were-cat, even if it was only for a moment, was a night walk. The air was nippy, but that never bothered a shifter. After all, they had enough heat to be someone's personal campfire. Therefore, without tossing on a jacket, Seth dove out the window and into the dark of the night.

* * *

The night was thick with the forest's noises; the humming of insect wings, the quiet flow of the streams, and the faintest movement of night critters. Having phased into his own personal beast, Seth covered a good amount of ground in a short span of time, and with every snap of a twig beneath his paws, he tried his damnedest to leave her memory in the debris.

But that was a fruitless idea.

Being mentally exhausted meant that his body was easily tricked into fatigue, and soon enough, Seth was forced to take a break from his midnight run. The small pond came into view just as his sore legs decided enough was enough, and he went tumbling to the ground. It was pathetic, and he swore he could hear the were-cat's cackle in the darkest part of his mind, mocking his outrageous feat of clumsiness. He growled, low and angry, and forced his aching body to move again. Sitting up, he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the surface of the dark pool of water.

Even in this beast's form, he still had the saddest eyes- _and he even knew it_.

Seth looked away from his reflection- he didn't enjoy acknowledging the misery etched across his face.

And when he turned his head away, he found a small light, barely a glow, far off in the distance. His ears slowly perked up, intrigue floating to the surface of his conscious. It was definitely a light from a house, or cottage, and on any other night, he would have stayed far away from a human's house. However, tonight- tonight he felt like throwing caution to the wind, to take risks he hadn't ever imagined daring before. He needed a rush, adrenaline pumping through his veins, anything to make him feel alive once more- anything to put misery behind him, if only for a second in time.

Therefore, the shifter began his trek across the distance, closing in rather quickly on the house and its occupants. He may have been exhausted just minutes prior, but now- now he had a second wind, a little kick-start of the heart, and he crept ever closer with eyes bathed in the moonlight and brimming with curiosity.

He came to find it was a rather large log cabin, built fairly recently- he could still catch whiffs of fresh sawdust and cedar-, and while it gave off an air of welcome, something about the seclusion of the home led him to believe the occupants enjoyed their privacy. He planted his butt on the moss covered ground, stuck close the shadows of the hanging trees, and watched with curious eyes as a light came to life in one of the rooms. It was an overhead light, soft and dim, illuminating the living-room with its light. While the blinds hid the identity of the figure- and he doubted he would know them even with a clear view- Seth could make out the shape of a small woman. She was holding something, idling near the window, but he wasn't entirely sure if she was peeking through the blinds or not.

And just like that, the light flickered off, and the forest returned to its dark ambiance.

Seth's ears flattened against his head with disappointment; he didn't know what he expected from his side-adventure, but he was fairly certain nothing exceptional was going to happen. It only served to sour his mood even more.

However, it was but a few minutes later when the light flashed back on; followed by the porch light blinking awake. The woman walked by the window again, stretching her arms above her head. She disappeared into a room that Seth couldn't see from his vantage point. He moved into a laying position, resting his head on his paws as he peeked out from under a bush. The wolf waited, and waited, until finally the person reappeared. This time, she came to the front door, and opened it a crack. A few seconds passed before the person seemed to change her mind, and shut the door rather quickly.

And for just a moment, Seth's heart skipped a beat, and the thought occurred to him; that perhaps this private person might not play for the human's side. That she could possibly be something that had _sensed_ him. Seth lifted his head, eyes watching carefully, almost cautiously, and he became so absorbed in not moving an inch, that when a scruffy looking cat crossed his line of sight- having jumped onto the porch from out of nowhere- Seth nearly felt his heart stop.

It came to the door, and meowed loudly until the person returned, and let the scrawny little cat inside. As the door shut once more, something began to rattle in the bushes, and almost instantly the sickeningly sweet scent hit Seth's nose.

A vampire, _female to be exact_, stepped out from the cloak of darkness; clad in a tattered and torn burgundy dress, with hair that matched the darkest nights- that flowed over her pale shoulders. But it was her eyes that garnered his attention- the brightest crimson Seth had ever seen. She scowled in his direction, and he knew that the vampire smelt him. Although she did not spare him another glance, as she stepped up onto the porch. Clearly, she didn't take a shifter in the bushes as a threat.

And just as soon as her foot landed on the hardwood of the porch, the door swung open, and Seth's breath was caught somewhere in his throat when a familiar face appeared. She narrowed her eyes at the vampire, and frowned.

**"Seriously, _you_ again? Don't you have anything better to do than chase after my cats?"**

The vampire frowned. **"You have a _werewolf_ in your bushes.**"

She lifted a pale hand and pointed in Seth's direction, a casual gesture as if pointing out the loser at a party. Her eyes, dark and predatory, framed with long black lashes, remained locked on the were-cat.

**"I know that. I know that _very_ well."** Echo never took her eyes off the vampire. **"I was just about to feed him a bone. Perhaps he prefer a fanger as a snack though."** Her words came out in a soft growl.

**"I thought you didn't like dogs."** The creases around the vampire's frown deepened with dismay.

**"If I had to choose between a vampire on my porch, or a dog in my bushes; well, I think the choice is pretty clear."**

She took a step forward, hands in front of her in a gesture that signaled she wasn't a threat to the were-cat. **"Why are you being so hostile?"**

Echo threw up her hands, an exasperated look on her face.** "Oh my God. Have you really forgotten that you tried to rip out my intestines? Seriously Lyn, you're the fucking _Queen_ of bipolar."**

It was the first time Seth had heard her curse. If he could grin in his current form, there would be one spread from ear to ear.

Lyn, the vampire, touched her cheek, and gave a look of concern. **"I don't _recall_ doing such a thing."**

**"Stop claiming amnesia every time you take a chunk out of me,"** she huffed, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

**"Will you let me in?"** Lyn cooed.

**"Of course I will- as soon as vampires stop _sparkling_,"** she growled, and then shot a venomous glance in Seth's direction; adding irritably, **"And werewolves stop _imprinting_."**

Lyn reached her hand out, fingertips stopping inches from the other woman's throat.** "But we're old friends, _darling_."**

Echo rolled her eyes, blatantly ignoring the vampire's attempt at coaxing her.

**"No, _Alastair_ and I are old buddies. You're just a hooker- now get off my porch, _hooker_," **she spat.

Lyn hissed, pursing her lips. It was obvious she wanted to say something, perhaps defend herself against the accusation, or trade insults back and forth like a couple of children. However, she clammed up quickly when Seth revealed himself from behind the bushes, inching closer to the were-cat's position on the porch. Despite her pride, it was clear she wasn't in the mood to tangle with a shifter. Another glance in Echo's direction, and the vampire began to glide back into the forest; disappearing into the dark within moments.

Echo turned her attention to Seth now. A frown on her thin lips, and her hands on her hips. She honestly didn't know what to say to him, or do in this situation, and she could tell he was having the same dilemma. Seth sat down at the end of the porch steps, staring up at her with pure puppy dog eyes. She didn't even think he knew he was doing it. She returned the look with a blank one of her own.

**"Do you want a bone?"** Her voice was flat, complimenting her current expression.

And her next words surprised the man. "**You know what's better than a bone, pup? Winning a bet."**

In one fluid movement, Echo stepped away from the doorway, giving him clear view of the warm atmosphere inside.

**"Go on, come on in. You found my home, you get a look around."**

And of course, Seth wasn't about to deny such an opportunity.

Therefore, Seth- still in his wolf form- climbed the porch steps, squeezed through the door- clearly meant for a human only-, and made his way into the cozy cabin. Echo shut the door behind him, with a rather defeated sigh.

Perhaps puppy-dog eyes worked on were-cats after all.


	10. The Wolf in the Bed

The log cabin was spacious inside, and its layout was simple. The foyer led passed two openings on the right, one leading into the living room, the other into an ample kitchen. On the wall of the living room, closest to the kitchen, there were two stools placed in front of a rectangular opening that allowed visitors to peek into the kitchen, and have a chat with the host cooking. The living room was furnished with modern decor. A rounded white couch made of some type of extremely soft looking material, in front of the couch a glass coffee table, to the left of the coffee table was a matching chair. In the far right corner of the room, near the front of the cabin, was an average sized flat screen television. It wasn't the newest brand out, but it was still pleasant to look at. While the outside of the cabin was rounded with beautiful logs, the inside had slick hardwood walls that looked as if they had just been polished. Images in frames decorated them, different cities, and different sights; places she had been, or perhaps wanted to be.

Glancing over the framed pictures, he found not a single one of personal touch. She wasn't present in any of them, nor were there people captured forever in the stilled film. Just places, far away places that he'd only ever seen in textbooks.

Seth turned his attention to a door just down the hall; it was shut, and of course his curiosity was peeking. However, his eyes flickered from the door, to the elegant staircase that led to the second floor. From his vantage point downstairs, he could see a door straight across from him, and another to the right- both were securely shut against any prying eyes. The banister that allowed visitors to glance upstairs was carved to appear as wooden vines snaking down the sides of the wooden railings.

The place nearly matched the intensity that the Cullens' home possessed. Yet again, the only difference was the complete and utter lack of personal touch- of family.

**"Can I get you something to eat?"** Her voice startled his examination of her home front.

_Hospitality_, he never thought he'd be getting it from the snarky were-cat. Her expectant gaze watched his slow, deliberate movements as he turned back around to face her. While he couldn't exactly answer her in his current state, he was left rather speechless, and the were-cat was quick to pick up on his dilemma.

**"Phase back."** The statement sounded suspiciously like an _order_.

Seth was more than thankful he couldn't blush in his shifted state- it would just be more humiliating. And he was sure she'd poke fun at him for it. Again, being in his were-form, he was left with a lack of words, and instead tried to communicate with a whine and flattened ears. She wasn't having it.

_**"Phase back."**_ She persisted, and turned on her heel.

Echo walked over to the couch, picked up a blanket that had been thrown onto it, and held it towards Seth. Again, she held an expectant stare, and the shifter knew he wasn't going to win this battle. Conceding his defeat, he phased back into his very naked human body, and hurriedly reached for the offered blanket. He found himself at a complete loss at what to do when he tugged it toward himself, and the were-cat continued to hold her grip on the fabric. For a moment, the two held onto the blanket, and Seth frowned in pure confusion.

And then she let her eyes wander down, and a half-smirk tugged at her lips, and she made a noise that sounded like a scoff, but her eyes were clearly satisfied; sparked to life with mischief, and a little something else.

Seth felt his face grow hot, and he pulled the blanket from her hand, wrapped his securely, _safely_ around his waist. After that, it took him a moment to find his voice. He cleared his throat in an effort. She waited as patiently as a feline could, tapping the tip of her boot softly against the floorboards.

**"Actually,"** he began, **"I'm not very hungry, but could I have a glass of water?"**

She gave a nod, brushed passed him without so much as a second glance, and disappeared into the kitchen. Of course, he followed after her, taking a seat on one of the stools, and curiously watching as she poured him a fresh glass. Echo handed it to him through the unique opening, and turned back away. Hastily, she turned on the facet, and began soaking some dishes in the warm liquid.

** "So what brought you all the way out here?" **She was trying to make 'polite' conversation, and Seth amusingly thought it must have pained her to do so.

He took a slow sip of water. **"I didn't mean to, actually. I was out for a walk, and I saw the light."**

**"So like a moth to the flame, you decided to investigate."** She gave an uncertain laugh.

Seth nodded, his eyes tracing the subtle movements of her arms as she went about washing the dishes.

There was silence after that; he stared into the glass of water, thumbs thoughtlessly caressing the sides of the cup. He listened as the dishes sloshed around in the sink, he listened to the sound of silverware scrapping against each other, and he heard the soft pounding of her heartbeat. He focused on that the most. Every few seconds, Seth ended up stealing glances at the woman across from him.

She stepped away from the sink, picked up a towel, and dried her hands. When she turned around her eyes met his, her gaze steady and near intimidating, and he felt a chill run down his spine. She wasn't exactly happy to see him, but she wasn't angry either. It was a pleasant change from her usual cruel temperament.

**"Do you realize how far away from your home you really are?"** Her voice was stern, as if scolding him.

It dawned on him that he didn't actually know how far he had come. He looked sheepishly at the counter-top, fiddling with the edge of his glass. Echo did her usual routine of rolling her eyes at his small gesture.

**"You're a good _three_ hours away,"** she said pointedly.

He hadn't realized that he had been running for that long; he hadn't realized much of anything. Seth kept his eyes fastened on the dark marble counter-tops, tracing the patterns of the stone with hopeless eyes.

Echo gave in with a scowl. **"You can stay here tonight, but you best be home by dawn. Your sister's probably worried sick about you."**

She tossed the towel onto the counter, and motioned for him to follow her. Seth slid from the stool, and traipsed after the were-cat. She led him passed the staircase, and in fact, led him behind it. He hadn't seen the concealed door due to the crafty design of the staircase. She swung the door open.

**"Spare bedroom, feel free to use it. This door here."** She jerked her thumb towards the door next to the kitchen's opening. **"Is the bathroom, if you need it."**

**"No snide comment about being house-trained?"** Seth gave a feeble attempt at a smile.

**"I'm too exhausted to crack werewolf jokes,"** she answered.

**"My bedroom's upstairs, door straight across from the staircase, other door is another bathroom. Howl if you need anything."** Echo shoved by the shifter, and headed up the stairs.

His smile was weary, worn and bruised like a decrepit jacket. The exhausted man stepped into the bedroom, and quietly closed the door behind him. It was a pleasant little room, the bed plenty large enough for him. The walls were the same as the others, adorned with more paintings and pictures. The comforter on the bed was an immaculate black, the pillows and sheets appropriately matching. Seth didn't take much time examining anything else; he was far too exhausted for that. He collapsed onto his stomach, the mattress and quilt felt heavenly against his worn body. The poor boy hadn't even realized how tired he felt until the moment his head hit the pillow.

Seth closed his eyes, and fell into a soothing slumber.

* * *

Echo sat up in bed, staring at particularly nothing. The blanket of darkness wasn't as comforting as it usually was. She chewed on her bottom lip in a nervous fit. She could smell his scent; it was suffocating her. It wrapped around her in a taunting cover of familiarity. This imprinting thing seemed to go both ways, it had just taken a tad bit longer to affect her. However, it hadn't fully effected her mind yet, and she was doing her very best to shut out those thoughts.

Thoughts about sliding her hands down his firm chest, placing her lips against the flesh of his neck, and running her hands through his black hair. She could feel his hands tugging her head back as his lips explored her neck and collarbone.

Such an elaborate fantasy was driving her insane. It was just that, a _fantasy_, and yet it had an amazing effect on her tense body. She felt the heat rushing between her thighs as she fell back onto her bed. A huff escaped her lips as she withered in need. Her body was betraying everything she had grown to know.

It was really starting to piss her off.

She attempted to block out those thoughts, turning over in bed, and pulling the pillow over her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to think of something else. What started out with ripping Seth's throat out, and gutting him took a horrible turn for the worse when the images morphed back to some raunchy scenes. Echo also found that thinking about gutting the shifter only stirred up an emotion relative to guilt, and _sorrow_. It was _those_ emotions that really soured her mood.

* * *

The next morning, Seth woke up to a soft knock at the door. For a moment, he was severely confused about his surroundings. Once it dawned on him what had occurred the night before, his panic subsided, and he gave a muffled 'come in'. Echo poked her head in the door with a frown.

**"I made breakfast, there's a lot of it. Feel free to join me when you're ready."** He barely recognized the softness of her voice. Before he had a chance to even look at her, the door had closed, and she had retreated back to wherever.

Seth scurried off the bed, and was on her heels before she had time to even make it into the kitchen. She kept her eyes forward as she led him into the kitchen. He took a seat opposite of hers, and she hurriedly piled on a few pancakes, eggs and bacon, toast and biscuits onto his plate. He said a warm thank you, and gave a genuine smile. Echo ignored the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

They ate in silence for a few passing minutes. Seth being the one to end it. **"You're a really good cook."** He smiled over at his companion.

She spared him a glance. **"Thanks,"** she murmured, her tone rather uninterested. **"It's not that hard actually."**

**"My pancakes always come out burned."** He flashed a toothy-grin.

Echo fought the butterflies again. When had his smile become so _charming_?

Tired of those certain thoughts, Echo hastily ate her portion of the meal, which was a lot smaller than his was, and left the table. She dumped her dishes in the sink, and practically fled the room. She'd wash them later, when the shifter wasn't watching her like a hawk.

Not even a minute passed before he was following her up the stairs.** "You finished already?"** She gawked, mentally slapping herself for the dumbfounded expression she was sure was on her face.

He gave a chipper nod.** "I'm a quick eater."**

**"Don't you want anymore?"** she asked.

He shook his head, his smile never faltering.

**"Well, you should return home before people start asking questions."** She found it pained her to finish that sentence.

She'd need to distance herself from the shifter, if she had any hope of regaining her sanity. However, he seemed to be catching on to her little dilemma. **"Nah, it's okay, my sister will cover for me."**

She mustered up the best nonchalant shrug she could, and continued up the staircase; of course, he followed in pursuit. The little pup followed her all the way to her bedroom door, where she stopped, turned on her heel, placed her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes at the shape-shifter. **"What are you doing now?"**

He gave an overconfident smirk.** "Spending time with you, of course."**

The comment was enough to stun the were-cat, and with narrowed eyes, she attempted to rattle her brain for a sarcastic reply. In doing so, her cold composure melted just enough for the shifter to take advantage of it.

**"Come on, I know you want to talk to me. You've been hiding the fact that you secretly enjoy spending time with me. Don't worry; I won't jump you or anything. In addition, you can still insult me as much as you want. Who doesn't wanna insult a _werewolf_?"** He was smirking, hoping the dog jokes would be enough to lure the cat in.

She frowned, but let out a defeated grumble, and justified her reasoning with; **"Only because I can insult you guilt free now."**

Therefore, Echo turned back to the bedroom door. She pushed it open, and stormed into her bedroom with a slight pout. Somehow, the were-cat felt quite conned, and she didn't like it in the least bit. Seth shut the door behind him once he had entered.

He gave a wolfish grin. **"Never turn your back on a wolf, sweetheart."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**  
Thank you for the near 1k in hits & the 23 reviews!  
I love you all so very much.

Rating: Mature.  
There's a lot of sexual tension, and groping in this chapter.  
It's raunchy alright.

* * *

Seth's comment barely reached her ears before she was slammed face first into the overstuffed mattress. He used his weight wisely, pinning her easily as she remained stunned. Her mind had not even registered what had happened until she felt his lips brush the back of her ear. His breath hot, and his voice husky with desire.

"I'm tired of waiting around," he whispered, "It's time I take charge. I think you'll enjoy it more."

Her breath caught somewhere in her throat.

Seth let his dominance be known with a low rumbling growl. "I'm not a little pup. I found out your weakness, sweetheart."

She could not fathom words.

"You see, my cunning kitten, I've figured out that you like a dominate wolf," he gave a low rumble, more of a purr than a growl, "And I'm going to give you what you so much desire."

Seth's hands traced up her delicate sides, hitching the female's shirt up as he went. His fingertips brushed her bare sides, igniting her skin on fire. It stirred a new emotion that she had not felt in such a long time. More than just lust, it was something else, something deeper than that. However, she pushed that nauseating thought to the back of her mind, and tried to focus on the touch of his fingers against her flesh. That was not too hard to do, since her mind was having a seizure over it.

His breath tickled the back of her ear, and a shiver rippled through her body. He smirked against her neck, his lips brushing the sensitive flesh. The whimper that passed by her lips was encouraging. Because despite his outward appearance of nerves of steel, inside Seth's nerves were about shot.

He had to give himself a little cheering squad in the back of his mind just to continue with his explorations. The frisky werewolf grinned nervously to himself as his hands reached her chest. For a mere moment, he hesitated with his next actions, as if weighing the possible outcomes. He swallowed his nerves, and moved his hands over her deprived breasts.

A hiss escaped her lips from just the meager touch of his hands against the fabric. Despite the flimsy barrier between her breasts, and his eager hands, it was still enough to cause her nipples to bead on contact.

Seth was stunned silent. He felt her shift her weight against him, placing even more pressure onto his hands. He fought a groan, and bit back the growing urge to remove the frustrating barrier of clothing between them. He pressed his hips closer to hers, a need, a desire to nestle himself inside her. She could feel his throbbing length through the fabric of his rough jeans rubbing against her backside. Even Echo could not deny the fact she enjoyed such close proximity. She enjoyed feeling him against her, and perhaps she wanted more. Hell, she _knew _she wanted more.

She leaned her head back, and allowed him to plant tender kisses against her neck, and throat. His tongue dipped out to lap at her soft skin, the salty taste flooding his mouth as he gave a satisfied grin. There was something else there, and he found himself thoroughly enjoying her taste the more his tongue glided over her flesh. A soft moan crept up her throat, and she found herself voicing her delight.

However, everything nice must come to an end.

The bedroom door swung open, despite the fact Seth was absolutely positive that he had locked it, and a familiar vampire waltzed in. She narrowed her scarlet eyes at the unspeakable sight before her. Her hands on her hips, she stomped her foot against the wooden floors, sounding out a loud crack that caught Echo's attention.

Echo looked stunned as the color abruptly drained from her face. She attempted to shove the werewolf off, but he was not having it. Seth moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling his partner along with him until she was nestled in his lap. Echo sent a scowl towards the werewolf, crossed her arms over her sensitive chest, and locked the vampire in an irritable gaze.

Lynette licked her ruby painted lips, and gave a smug grin. "Seems our little kitten's been a busy girl," she snorted in amusement. The undertone in her voice held disgust at the situation though. "I leave you for a mere moment, and you get all cozy with the neighborhood wolf."

Her eyes blazed with anger at the vampire's snide remark. A dark scowl curled onto her lips as her muscles tensed against Seth's strong arms. She was coiled, ready to leap across the room, and take a swipe at the smug bloodsucker. His hold on her tightened, keeping her firmly in his lap. Despite his attempt at snuffing out the searing rage that was boiling inside the werecat, Seth did not appreciate the vampire's comment either, and he made it known with a low ominous growl.

Echo's eyes flickered over the attire of her vampire acquaintance; Lynette had dressed in something a little more appropriate for her career choice. A short black mini-skirt, with sheer thigh-highs, and black knee-length boots, the heels on those things made Echo cringe. Her shirt was that of a dull pink crop top, that barely covered the luscious curves of her full chest, and she added to the outfit with a short trench coat created out of some breezy fabric. It was definitely the arousing attire of a hooker. Moreover, for a moment, Echo felt a stir of jealousy curling inside the pit of her stomach. Her eyes flicked to Seth with a frown etched on her thin lips.

Despite the stimulating outfit Lynette had donned, Seth seemed genuinely uninterested in the vampire. The only emotions in his heated hues were that of anger, and impatience. The tips of his fingers strummed an impatient beat against the werecat's stomach.

Lynette flicked her tongue over the tip of one of her fangs. She felt the unwanted atmosphere, and opted to make her visit as quick as possible. "Someone wants to see you, Echo. You know whom, and he is just a ways from here. If you do not mind, hurry up. I rather not get glared at because of your tardiness."

Echo huffed. "I figured as much. I can't get a damn day's peace around here, can I?"

Lynette merely let a slick shrug roll off her shoulders.

"Get out, hooker, I'll be there in a few minutes," she growled.

The vampire rolled her dark eyes, turned on her heel, and stalked out of the bedroom. She did not bother to shut the door; she was not that polite.

"Who was she talking about?" Seth asked with furrowed brows.

Now it was Echo's turn to shrug. "Just an old friend, nothing more, nothing less. You have no reason to worry, wolf."

But of course, that would not quench the inciting jealousy in Seth. His beast roared in protest at the thought of his mate stalking off into the night to meet another male. He was not having it, not now, not ever.

At least, that is what Seth wanted to say. However, when Echo ordered him to release her, and she was not playing coy about her detest when it came to being restrained in important matters. Seth reluctantly let her go. He watched her traipse over to her closet, figuring she was going to throw on something similar to Lynette's wear. It both excited him, and fueled the knot of jealousy in his chest. Though that was not the case, as she merely pulled out a knit cabby hat, and dark wool coat. She tossed the garments on without a second thought, and headed out the door.

Of course, Seth was right on her tail.

She came to a sudden stop before stepping out onto the porch. Turning, she sent him a stern look. "Don't come after me, dog. Stay here, and do not leave the house. Guard it with your life. I don't want to come back to find my house burned down," her eyes dared him to object.

Suddenly that knot of jealousy was replaced with one of pure submission. It was amazing how the tables could turn in a matter of minutes. Seth gave a slow nod, and she reached up to muss his hair with a half-grin. "I'll be back soon," she muttered before disappearing out into the forest.

Echo found an odd sensation tugging at her heartstrings. It was as if a magnetic force was willing her back into the arms of the werewolf. She mustered up what was left of her willpower, and continued trudging deeper into the forest.

It was becoming harder to distance herself from Seth, and she knew it well. He was becoming more of an obstacle than what she had first thought.

The werecat knew she would have to make a move sooner rather than later. Her defiant heart depended on it.


	12. Chapter 12

I've just come off of Hiatus.  
I know, I know. I didn't tell anyone.  
I didn't exactly know I was going on it until it just happened.

Anyway, I've had writer's block forever now.  
So the only way to get over it, is to write, I guess.

I've squeezed a new chapter out of my uncreative brain.  
Hope you enjoy.

OH GOD AND HELP ME WITH IDEAS.

* * *

The surrounding forest was blanketed in silence. If she had been a defenseless human, perhaps Echo would have thought the quiet to be on the eerie side of things. However, that never crossed the feline's mind. Instead, it was oddly plagued with images of a certain werewolf. For the last twenty minutes- the amount of time that the vampire and werecat had been walking- all she could recall was his face, his body, the way his scent lingered on her, the way her body molded to his so perfectly, and the way his eyes glinted with more than just the emotion of lust.

Perhaps that's what bothered her the most.

Echo never wanted to admit it to herself, as she had thought so many times before. Though, something was stirring alive in the back of her mind. It was as if she was losing everything she had known, and she found herself defenseless to stop it. The only thing she couldn't control was her own feelings.

It scared her the most.

"So how far have you gone with the little pup?" Lynette questioned. Her words came out as a purr, but they held the usual level of suspicion and disgust.

Temptation to lie was creeping up Echo's throat, but it never slithered passed her lips. She wouldn't allow herself to utter such nonsense, whether true or false.

"I haven't done anything with that mangy dog," she growled.

The raven-haired vampire tossed a skeptical look over her shoulder. "It looked like you were doing something when I walked in. Was that not the case, kitten?"

Echo sneered. "He attacked me."

"Oh? Is that what you're calling it now?"

"It's the damn truth."

Half-truth was more accurate. Seth had pounced on her like a wolf in heat, but she hadn't showed much refusal to his affection.

God damn my hormones, she thought.

"He's still a puppy," the vampire cooed. "You're like a certified cougar now."

Echo flinched. She knew that was coming. And perhaps she had it coming. Echo gritted her teeth, and attempted to ignore anymore snide remarks from her vampire companion.

The feline wasn't forced to block out Lynette's voice for much longer. A clearing in the forest was a few feet away, and her gaze fell onto the familiar figure of an old friend. The corner of her mouth twitched up to form a half-smirk. Alistair, another vampire and an old companion, still wore the same get-up he had donned for the past century. Classical clothing from nineteenth-century. It merged perfectly with his flowing locks of gold, and sober crimson hues. He was posed with his arms crossed behind his back, and a look of impatience upon his face.

"Romping with a werewolf?" Alistair's thick accent hung on every word. He was both amused, and displeased with her choice in associates.

"I caught them in the throws of passion," she cooed. Lynette moved flawlessly to stand behind her partner.

A warning growl emitted from Echo's throat. "You speak lies, and you know not what you speak of, Alistair."

Lynette opened her mouth to confront the werecat, but the male vampire interrupted. He lifted his hand to signal her silence, and she obeyed like the typical puppet. Echo scoffed under her breath.

"I didn't rip you away from your little pooch to discuss your choice in sexual partners," he spoke. "We've got ourselves a problem. Seems our friends from the West have arrived."

"And just how is that my problem?" Echo narrowed her eyes.

"If they're hunting us, they'll hunt you too, Echo."

She scoffed. "That's absurd. I'll be gone before they can even get a whiff of my scent."

"So willing to abandon the wolf?" Lynette chimed in.

It stung. The thought literally seemed to sting the walls of her heart. She winced, and fought the urge to grasp at her shirt. This was bad, this was really getting bad. If just a thought could do this to her, the action would destroy her. That is, if she allowed herself to become more engulfed in Seth's presence. She relived the same statement she had mentally spoken so many times. She needed to distance herself from him. There was no way around it.

"You know I'll do what I need to to ensure my survival," she narrowed her eyes.

Alistair gave a curt nod. "That's exactly why we ran together once upon a time, Echo."

"I'm in no mood for reminiscing. If that's all you wanted to tell me, then I'll be on my way."

The werecat didn't wait for any goodbyes or snide remarks, she disappeared into the forest as quick as she had came.

* * *

His scent had practically consumed her home. One step inside, and her heart felt as though it had exploded in her chest. She inhaled deeply, and it caused a burst of butterflies to come to life. They fluttered around in her stomach, slamming against her insides.

"This is insane," she grumbled.

Her vivid hues scanned the living-room, and kitchen, but found no werewolf. Briskly, she made her way down the hall, and peeked into the guest bedroom. Still no werewolf.

"Maybe he went home finally."

Echo felt a stab of something similar to heartache.

She snarled at the small emotion. It was irritating.

The feline stomped away from the guest room, and stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom. Seems he hadn't left just yet. Her eyes flashed with confusion as she smelt the soft scent of her shampoo wafting through the air. The water was running, and she immediately assumed it to be the shower. A frown fell onto her lips.

"Dear lord, he's taking a shower."

All those emotions were replaced by a very dominating one. One she wasn't quite sure she could control.

Lust had her by the neck, and Lust was begging for her to relieve her stress in a physical way. That warm feeling was back again, the one that was whining for something to ease the tension.

Echo sunk down onto the bed, running a hand through her hair. There was absolutely no way she would fornicate with the opposite species. Absolutely none.

It didn't matter how she felt.

And it certainly didn't matter that he was dripping wet, and waiting eagerly in the doorway. He knew just how low to wrap that damned towel. And he knew just how to look at her to have her nearly begging for it.

Seth was beginning to learn just when to hold and when to fold.

And he wasn't folding tonight.

* * *

Sex in next chapter?  
You tell me.


	13. Chapter 13

It's just a tad bit longer.  
I've gotten my inspiration back a little more.  
So I'm getting back to regular updates, I guess.

So what do you think of the development of their relationship?  
Moving too fast, moving too slow, or just right?

* * *

It's like a gravitational pull, that's what she'd sum it up to. You know, if you were to dive from a tower, how gravity just takes over. You can't fight gravity, it always wins. So when she found herself pulling towards him, she knew she couldn't fight it. The gravity between them was just too strong.

There are battles you win, and battles you lose. To her surprise, perhaps losing wasn't sure a horrible thing after all.

Her lucid hues skimmed over the barely clothed werewolf. If you could compare a towel to an article of clothing, that is. His russet skin was polished with droplets of water, and her eyes trailed after a drop that slid down his abdomen. It slipped beneath the confines of the towel, and oh how she wished she could do the same.

Seth sauntered over to the bed, his trademark grin upon his face. His right hand was curled into a fist around the fabric of the towel, holding it securely in place as an attempt to avoid the towel falling loose.

"I don't suppose you have any spare clothing just laying around?" he asked. "You know, some that might fit me," the man added, his voice brushing with the teasing side of his serious question.

Echo leaned away, tilting her head back to look the werewolf directly in the eyes. "Do I look like your size, pup?"

His grin widened as he reached forward to muss up the prissy werecat's neatly combed locks. It was surprising that she didn't attempt to rip his hand off. Instead, she sat there and just took his playful gesture. Her face was expressionless. Seth really couldn't tell if she was so angry that she went stone-faced on him, or if she just didn't give a crap anymore.

He was both puzzled and intrigued.

"I could get you a sheet, and staple it to you," she offered.

Seth chuckled. "That won't be needed. I'll just toss on my old clothes, I guess."

The young man turned away from her, fixing his towel tighter around his waist. He tossed her a glance over his shoulder. A last chance to stop him from proceeding back to the bathroom. It was decision time, and the werecat decided to act on her years of pent up frustration.

Flawlessly, she moved from the edge of the bed, heading him off before he reached the doorway. He gave her an expectant look, and she returned it with the most uninterested stare she could have mustered up. Echo brought her hand up to press her palm firmly against his damp chest. The heat that poured off of his body drew her in like a moth to the flame. She took a deliberate step forward, and Seth began to retreat. He stumbled carelessly until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed. One more careful shove, and Seth found himself flat on his back.

It was as if she was hunting a midnight snack. Her eyes flared with that of predatory instinct, her body moved effortlessly as she stalked her prey. Echo crawled on top of the innocent pup, straddling him at the waist.

The thoughts that were running through his mind were in a frantic mess. He hadn't really expected Echo to be so forward, to even be tempted by him. He hadn't thought she had any interest in him whatsoever. He was merely teasing her, attempting to gather another rise out of her, and that would be it.

However, the werewolf found himself staring up at a very interested woman. A woman that knew exactly what she was doing. He found himself intimidated, and self-conscious. If they did go that far, if she planned on giving into her desire, and taking away his innocence, that would have been the first time he had ever been with a woman. It scared him. Seth didn't want to disappoint, and he didn't know what he was doing.

His heart pounded violently against his ribcage, and he could swear she heard it. There was so many times where he pictured this moment, so many fantasies that flooded his mind. Despite that, he never actually thought it would happen. That fantasies would just stay fantasies. He wasn't prepared. He didn't want to disappoint her. He needed her to be proud of him. He needed her to want him. He needed her to need to be around him. He just needed her.

And how he feared if this continued, that he would lose her.

Echo's hands trailed over his chest, touch as gentle as a feather against his skin. She showed such a violent outlook, but the werecat was so tender with him. It was as if she could easily sense his fear. As if she was attempting to calm any doubts he might have.

It didn't help his fears though. If anything, it egged them on. It just made him frightened that he might lose that side of her as well. She was showing him such a kind side of herself, he didn't want to ruin it.

The female leaned down to his neck, her lips brushing a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, and over his collarbone. Her lips were so tender, it sent chills down his spine. Her lavender shampoo wafted to his nose as the intense urge to bury his face within her soft locks came over him. He fought to control his inner wolf. It growled to be unleashed, to take her into his arms, and return those delicious kisses on her tempting skin.

Her fingertips slid down his sides, dancing over his ribcage, and coming to a halt at the edge of his towel. Seth's breath hitched in his throat, and all those momentarily suppressed fears came rushing to the surface. Before he could even process a rational thought, his hands were curled tightly around her wrists, and he was yanking her away from his waist.

Echo let out a shriek of surprise, and Seth let out a faint gasp as they came face to face.

Her face was twisted in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" she growled.

He tried to speak, but his throat chose that perfect time to go completely dry on him. His nerves were shot as he stared wide-eyed at the female on top of him. That shock quickly faded into anger.

"God, make up your mind already!" she hissed. "First you're all over me, now you're scared witless of me!" Echo wrenched her wrists free, and hovered over him with a dangerous glare.

"I don't know what the hell is your problem, mutt, but you better get over it," she warned.

Her voice was harsh, rigid with emotion. Besides the anger, he could barely detect the faint sound of betrayal. He tone was hard, but her heart was weakened. It flashed within her vivid hues between the rage and disgust. Seth felt his own heart aching as he gaped up at her. He knew he had made a mistake.

He knew he didn't have a chance in hell of fixing it either.

A few more seconds passed before Echo finally decided the mood was officially ruined. She climbed off of him, and stormed into the bathroom. The female returned a few moments later, and tossed him this clothing.

"Get dressed," she growled, "Then get out."

Seth felt his heart drop. He didn't even have the energy to argue with her. He screwed up, and now he felt horrible for it. The broken pup forced his body to move. He scooted off the bed, and left her room.

She listened to his footsteps disappear downstairs. Minutes passed, and she heard the door shut.

He was gone.

_And he never realized that was his only chance._

* * *

Oh no! Is this the end for them?_  
_Did Seth miss his only chance for a connection with the werecat?

_I dunno.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**I thought Seth needed more attention.**

* * *

It had been four days since the werewolf had last laid eyes on his counterpart. Having screwed up so badly, Seth sat sulking in his room. He hadn't eaten, barely slept, ignored anyone that knocked on his bedroom door, and hadn't bothered to even change out of the clothes he had worn to her home. All the troubled man did was stare out the window, and reminisce over the last events that had transpired between the werecat and himself.

A few more hours had passed before Seth had finally decided on what his next course of action would be. He forced his exhausted body to leave the bitter comfort of the bed, and shuffled with slumped shoulders into the bathroom. The hot water knob squeaked as he turned on the shower. Stripping off his clothes, Seth readily stepped into the stream of steaming liquid. He relished the feel against his already scorching skin. It could never compare to her touch though, but at least it stirred up a feeling other than the listless one that was currently coursing through his veins. It refreshed him enough for his mind to kick in once more.

I'll go back for her, he thought.

I'll go back to her home and apologize. I'll beg if I have to, he thought with a firm hold.

Honestly, it was the only thing he could possibly do. It had been long enough now, and he knew she wasn't going to be the first to apologize or even come around. She had the ancestry of a cat, cats never admit when they're guilty of something. In fact, since she was of the cat category, he speculated that he could win her back over with a little bit of flattery. Cats loved receiving gifts, and as far as he knew, so did women.

Coming to that conclusion, all he needed to do now was figure out what he was going to give her. The whole bouquet of roses was cliché and often over used. Despite that, he couldn't help envisioning her leaning in to sniff the soft aroma of red roses. How the petals would dance across her nose and cheeks, her eyes warm with an appreciative gaze.

"Oh god, that will never happen!" he exclaimed, snapping out of his delusional daydream.

Seth turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He shook his head, droplets of water spatting onto the mirror in front of him. For a long moment, Seth stared at himself. Doubt began to ease its way into the back of his mind.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for her," he mumbled.

No! his inner beast growled.

"I can't give up so easily. I've come so far," he determined.

Seth stormed out of the bathroom, and hastily threw on a new set of clothes. In one swift movement, he leaped from his bedroom window, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, the wolf was off to find his prissy companion.

* * *

Despite the fact he had only been to her home one time, he already knew the route by heart. He didn't need to follow a scent to find his way to her. Not anymore. He'd like to think it was the connection he had with her that led him by the heart.

But that was just his hopeless romantic talking.

The large wolf came to a skidding halt, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, and his chest heaving with raspy pants. Her scent was still faint around the grounds of her home, wafting with the breeze. Seth inhaled deeply, filling his lungs and senses with her comforting aroma. It still amazed him how captivated, how high feeling, he could become just off of one sniff.

His lips curled back into an excited grin as he crossed the area, and bounded onto her front porch. In a swift instant, Seth retained his human form, and leaned forward to knock on the front door. There was no answer. Another knock, this time a bit harder, a bit louder. Still no answer. Seth jiggled the knob and found the door unlocked. A puzzled look passed over his face before it faded into concern. Slowly, Seth pushed open the door, and stuck his head in.

The home was completely vacant of furniture.

He let the door fall open, and took a shaky step inside. There were no classic paintings, or beautiful pictures. No modern furniture, or any sign of life. It was as if she had never existed.

The young man had thought it was hard when she ran away the first few times, or when she kicked him out of her house. But finding that she had physically removed anything that would remind him of her, was just heart-wrenching. When Edward had left Bella all those times, he thought he "understood" how she was feeling. He had been such a fool. Now he understood how it felt to be left behind, to be feeling completely vulnerable, to be exposed. He understood the sudden hole that seemed to be carved into his chest. How his stomach was turning, and how he felt like vomiting and crying at the same time. All those times he had said "It'll be okay".

He realized, it wouldn't.

Numbly, as if his body moved without his permission, he made his way through the house. He knew she wasn't here, but somewhere in his foolish mind, he had a little hope left. She wasn't in the living-room, she wasn't in the kitchen. He swung open the guest bedroom's door, she wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, no sign. His gaze slowly followed the winding staircase, and his heart began to sink again. She had even removed the carpet from the elegant staircase.

His feet felt heavy, like cement blocks had been chained to them. It was hard to even make it up the stairs, and he grasped the railing for some kind of feeble support. Once at the top of the stairs, he shuffled into the bathroom. Of course, she wasn't there. The only person in the bathroom was his reflection. He wanted to laugh. God, he looked so pathetic.

His reflection was about to break down and sob.

A small noise interrupted the breakdown for a mere moment. Skittering, like little footsteps.

"Footsteps!" he breathed out.

Seth whirled around, and made a mad dash for the bedroom. He slammed the door open, and bounded inside. Sparks of excitement burst alive inside his dark hues. There were smoked just as soon as they arrived.

She wasn't there.

It was just a mouse running around. Just a measly rodent.

He laughed.

A bitter, heartbreaking laugh. He laughed as the minutes ticked by, endless laughter. He laughed himself into a fit of sobs. The broken man leaned against the wall until he couldn't stand anymore. Sobbing, he slumped down onto the floor, and cradled his face in his hands. Whimpers escaped his lips, whimpers of a lost man. Whimpers of a man that had lost it all.

He couldn't understand how Bella had overcame such a thing. He just couldn't comprehend it. She had used her friends as crutches. But he didn't want to do that. No, all he wanted was one crutch. That's all he asked for. However, she was no where to be found. She was long gone, and she hadn't even bothered to leave him a note.

Seth cried until the house began engulfed in darkness. Until night came and swept him into an exhausted slumber.

Night was the only comforting thing he had left.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the near 35 reviews, and 3,000 hits.  
It really makes me all giddy.

So, I suppose most of you are off school and such.  
I guess this means I better update regularly.

And just a sneak peek;  
the series will be ending soon.

* * *

The leaves had since began falling from the branches, and sprinkling a multitude of colors upon the browning ground. Auburn, fading reds, golden, and just a dash of green were cluttering the roads and sidewalks. Such a colorful world only looked gray to one person. On the windowsill of the second story of a welcoming home, sat a very blank looking man. His outlook on the world was bleak and somber. Changing seasons was just another year going by. Just his memories of a particular person fading away.

At least he wished it was that way. However, her face, her scent, her smile, her glare, it was all so very vivid. So apparent when he closed his eyes, and so heart-wrenching when he opened them.

His world was losing color so very quickly, he was losing purpose.

A firm knock at the door broke the silence in the bedroom. He didn't look over.

"Seth, it's been six weeks," her voice was harsh. "It's been long enough already. Stop sulking, and come down for breakfast." Leah jiggled the doorknob and found it securely locked.

He didn't answer.

"I swear to God, Seth," she growled, "Do not make me break down this door and drag you out by your pathetic tail!"

He snorted at her threat. Nothing bothered him anymore.

Leah sucked in a quick breath, and attempted to calm the rage that was boiling inside her. She stormed away from the door and down the stairs. "I'm calling Jacob!" She screamed back up the stairs before reaching for the telephone.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and another knock occurred at the door. The force of another person's hand colliding with the wooden door caused it to vibrate against the wall. "Open the door, man," Jacob's voice was in stark contrast to the loud pounding of his fist against the door. It was soft, almost pleading with him.

Despite feeling quite awfully himself, the last thing Seth wanted to do was hurt his best friends. The people he looked up to most. His pack.

Reluctant as he was, Seth climbed down off the windowsill, and crossed the bedroom floor. He unlocked the door, left it shut, and walked back to the window. Jacob waited about ten seconds before he opened the door, and entered his friend's room. Automatically, his eyes fell onto the figure in the window. Jacob, like few other people, could relate to how Seth was feeling. That was probably the main reason Leah had phoned him. Though, she could do the same, she just wasn't quite emotionally equipped to handle a heartbroken man. Besides that, she was waiting for the go ahead to track the little cat woman down, and rip out her throat.

Jacob said nothing as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

A few silent moments passed before Seth spoke. "She was... The most beautiful woman I had ever met," he said. "I had ever seen."

Jacob had thought that way about Bella.

"She was so cold to me," he murmured, "But near the end, she began to accept me."

"She began to love me."

Jacob raised his brows, but still said nothing. It was pretty unbelievable that she had began to show any positive emotions towards his friend. Though, right now that wasn't what Seth needed to hear. He needed support, comfort, and for someone to sugarcoat the truth to him.

"I want to go find her, so badly."

A feeble sigh fell passed his lips. "But I know that won't do any good. I know she's moved on. She moved on so quickly."

"Did you know I spent five hours just sobbing in her house? It was deserted. Everything was gone. It was as she never existed."

Jacob cringed.

"I'm the only one that remembers her. Remembers what we shared."

Seth's voice wasn't cracking, his eyes weren't watering. It wasn't a negative emotion portrayed on his face. It was something else. He was blank, his features were expressionless. It was as if Jacob was watching a robot just spit out words.

"You're not crying now," Jacob finally broke his personal silence. "You've reached the numb stage, just like you'll reach the next one. You'll become angry towards her, and then the next stage will occur."

"What's the one after anger?"

"You'll accept that she's moved on, and then you'll have to do so yourself."

That seemed impossible to Seth. Moving on without his imprint seemed like diving into a pool and not knowing how to swim. He just couldn't do it.

When Seth didn't say anything more, Jacob felt he had said plenty. He had given Seth the advice that he still hadn't taken, and some people might have called him a hypocrite for it, but it didn't matter much anyway. If Seth was anything like him in this situation, then he'd probably ignored everything Jacob had said. So with a knowing glance, Jacob left Seth to either ponder over his words, or dismiss them like an annoying fly.

The young man found it insanely hard to forget what Jacob had said. He thought about if for hours, and his thoughts on the matter began to shift. His lips curled into a snarl.

"This is stupid," he spat.

* * *

She leaned over the elegantly crafted railing of a nineteen century staircase, and down at the mishap of a vampire attempting to dust a wall fixture. Lynette couldn't cook, clean, or do anything else except feed off of humans, and lay on her back. Echo scoffed. She really was a good for nothing.

"Stop being so hard on her," Alistair grunted as he glided up beside the werecat. The older male leaned onto the railing, mimicking Echo's pose.

Echo snorted. "Don't tell me you can read minds too? Coping that Cullen kid, are you?"

"Not at all," he answered. "I just know your facial expressions too well, Fr-"

"Don't," she hissed.

His lips formed a firm line against his handsome features. "You're no fun when you're brooding."

"Excuse me for not frolicking through fields of dandelions," she growled.

They watched Lynette in silence as she fumbled with her raggedy duster, and nearly knocked over an expensive looking vase. By now, Echo was sure Alistair was thinking the same thing about Lynette as she was.

"I try so hard to hate him," she broke the silence with a faint growl.

"How's that working out for you?" The contempt was clearly oozing off of his every word.

"It stopped working the first time he laid his hands on me," her answer was pathetically honest.

Alistair studied her silently from the corner of his eye. He said nothing, but let out a little snort. His hand moved gracefully, and the palm brushed the back of her head. It was one of those rare fatherly moments, and it reminded Echo why she still hung around the vampire.

"I'm not too sure what you're feeling, Echo. However, I know if you never speak it out loud, you might come to regret it in the later years. Humans aren't the only ones that regret. They aren't the only ones that look back on missed opportunities, and wish they had spoken. People seldom say what they want to, and then it's too late."

She brushed his hand away with a scoff, and headed down the hall.

"Vampires are so emotional."


	16. Chapter 16

Harhar. Not dead.  
Updated because of the Anon that said: "The result is he gets an eternity of a bad case of blue balls".  
You make me laugh. I love you, stranger.

It's short, it's whatever. I actually had it started a loooong time ago.  
And just finished it today.  
Polished it off and what have you.

I might go back and rewrite the previous chapters because I skimmed over the last two, and good fucking lord, I have a lot of spelling mistakes.

Anyway. Enjoy. Leave suggestions because I have absolutely none and no motivation for anything.  
LOL.

* * *

By the time the war in La Push broke out; the ocean had become too cold to even touch, and the light sand of the beach had become covered in a solid blanket of snow. Snowflakes sprinkled over the lush needles of the towering evergreens and the once flowing streams had settled into sheets of ice. The forest surrounding La Push was silent; almost as if all the animals had run away while they could. Without the trickle of the stream or the soft padding of raindrops, the songs of the birds or the grumble of the grizzly; La Push seemed to border on lifeless and abandoned. It wasn't a place she referred to as _home_, but still a pain twitched against her ribcage when she thought of how the sudden changes affected the once lively forest. It was disheartening to think about, but there was no pushing it to the back of her mind. Not when every step she took just brought it back to the surface.

Her body came to a stop when the faintest scent of blood wafted to her hypersensitive nose. Lucid hues narrowed as her line of sight skimmed over the disrupted patterns within the snow. Paw marks were scattered around the area; flattening the snow as they went. It wasn't your average sparring match between shape-shifters. Shape-shifters couldn't rip away the thick skin of a young tree like that- they couldn't knock the elder ones over either. No, it wasn't shape-shifters.

She bent down to examine the dried blood that blended with the white of fresh snow. It wasn't new, but it still stung her nose with its repulsive aroma. The werewolves- shape shifters or whatever they were going by- always had that kind of scent about them. The stench that made her stomach twists into knots. She scowled as she got to her feet and brushed her gloved palms against her jeans. The harsh winter season was not her favorite; it called for a new set of attire, one catering to the bundled up side of clothing. She wasn't a _Quileute _shape-shifter; she didn't have a temperature that was often likened to the El Azizia desert. Despite having a long and full coat when sporting her predatory side, it did nothing to protect her from cold elements when walking on two legs.

For the tenth time she wondered why she was here again, and for the tenth time, her conscious reminded her. _Because of the war._

A war that had nothing to do with her. Not her as a person, however it could affect her species- if there were any others in the area.

_That's crap and you know it_, she mentally slapped herself.

She could careless about her species. It was just a convenient excuse to pop up in La Push once more. A reason to be there in case she was spotted by a tribesman. After her pathetic departure without a word to Seth Clearwater, she'd need a damn good excuse to reappear. Not that she was really there to help; a werewolf killing off werewolf- it was perfect. One less mutt to get their stink on her impeccably groomed coat. Her mouth curved into an unconscious smile and she turned her attention back to the path she was trudging along.

The relentless wind kicked up some loose powdery snow and Echo scrunched up her nose in irritation as she brushed it from the front of her jacket.

"Really getting irritating." she growled, low and menacing.

Where she had been, a temporary place to call home, winter didn't even exist. She had found herself becoming accustomed to the lazy days of endless summer, and the cold breeze was a rude awakening that reminded her that she wasn't on the beach anymore. The vague scent that carried on the breeze also reminded her to stay alert, that the forest carried many unseen dangers. Thankfully, the so-called "hidden" dangers couldn't hide from her nose.

"Might run both ways." She reminded herself not to get too confident.

She hadn't sparred with someone in quite awhile, and even though it wasn't a thing Echo would admit out loud, she knew she was rusty in the battle department. It would be best if the cat avoided a confrontation with a dog.

Echo picked up her pace as another breeze blew in a clearer scent. Something was moving in the forest, something she didn't want to encounter alone.

"If I die in La Push, I'm going to haunt the fuck out of shifters."


End file.
